Lust, Love and Vengeance
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: There are three aspects in life which each one of us will follow one day. One lusts, another loves, while someone seeks vengeance. But if these three concepts are to meet then jealousy, hate and distrust will conjure up in life. SetoOC -Chapter 14 is up-
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.**

Burning Passion back with a new story!!! Another SetoOC!! Enjoy and please send Reviews!!!!

_Lust, Love and Vengeance_

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Maziko-24 Serena, Yugi etc-24 Mokuba & Rebecca-20

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

* * *

"Yug I never thought that _Kaiba_ would get _married_," Joey said while rearranging his tie. "Let alone invite _us_ to the _wedding_!"

"Well Takara changed him a lot, what really strikes me is he fell in _love_!" Yugi added surprised.

"You think moneybags'll soften up?" Joey asked scratching his head.

"Joey," Yugi said laughing, "something's never change."

Just then in the corner of his violet eye he caught the sight of his raven-haired friend. "Serena!" He called out to her from the other side of the room. Him and Joey slowly made their way over to her through the masses of people.

The cathedral in which the wedding was being held was an old 19th century wooden style building with stone carvings on the outside; it was bordered with white laces and red, white and pink roses along the top. Sweet Spring sunlight seeped in through the large stained glass windows.

"Well hello Yugi and Joey, it's nice to see you guys," Serena greeted. "What a turn out, I never knew that Kaiba would invite so many people that he isn't partial to."

"Yeah, I know, I'm askin' myself why I'm here. But ya know Mai, she dragged me here," Joey replied gawking at what a rich person could afford at a wedding. Boy was Mai going to chatter about how Kaiba's wedding had everything and theirs had nothing.

"Yugi where's Tea?" Serena asked.

"She's out in front of the chapel trying to calm down Aiko before the ceremony begins," Yugi replied. Serena sighed as her eyes fell in despair; she was still alone in this vast world, for she still was without a life partner. Unlike everyone else who had settled down.

But she knew in her heart she had fallen love, but had to give it up for rejection was her fear.

Serena had been chosen by Takara to be the Maid of Honour for she hadn't been well acquainted with everyone else. She wore a pale grey Maid of Honour dress with transparent silk chandelier sleeves; around her neck was a silver chain with a heart locket and matching silver diamond drop earrings. Her black hair was in thin silky curls with a light brush of make-up swept across her face.

"Don't worry Serena' you'll find someone soon," Yugi said noticing her saddened expression as he put a supporting hand over her shoulder.

She smiled back at him softly. "I should get going, the rituals will be starting shortly and I have to go and get the bride," she said removing his hand and leaving the entrance hall.

Serena lightly knocked on the bride's room, "Takara may I come in?" She asked as she opened the door slightly.

"Yes," Takara answered. Serena walked in and smiled at the beautiful bride-to-be before her.

"You're going to take Kaiba's breath away," she complimented.

Takara wore a snow-white dress with straps across her slender lightly tanned shoulders, which had been embellished with white-jewelled flowers. The gown bloomed into a large chiffon laced skirt with a lengthy detailed chapel train, which had slivery white embroidered flowers and beadings. She wore a platinum diamond in crested necklace with matching earrings. She moved strands of her chocolate coloured locks away from her gorgeous deep brown eyes and visage, which had been tinted with light shades of browns.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, her cheeks becoming bright red.

"Of course," Serena replied as she came over and fixed her dress. She then put her veil, her thin pure silk veil, which was just as light and fluently elegant like water. "But one question still remains in my mind, I've tried to get the answer from Kaiba but he becomes silent was smiles to himself, that's how I know how special you are to him. My question is how did you know it was love?"

Takara smiled to herself reminiscing on that beautiful summer's night. "It was dark, I was strolling in the pasture, stars engulfed the sky, and I knew it was a night of romance…"

_Flashback _

_ Takara's beautiful hair flew in the wind as her exquisite brown eyes were filled with such youthful pleasure while she took her midnight stroll. The moon was full and tranquility filled the atmosphere._

_ Loneliness. His blue eyes reflected all his emotions from the depths of his heart; he couldn't take the pressure so Seto Kaiba came to this lone field to relax from the troubles of life. He would see so many juvenile adolescents with lovers, of course he could have anyone he pleased but love hadn't struck him yet. Seto Kaiba had looks, a prestigious company and wealth but he wasn't that prosperous, jealousy struck him every time he saw Yugi and his friends with their families._

_ He buried his head in his hands and tired to pacify himself, why was life unfair? _

_ Takara merrily skipped through the meadow, a silhouette lurked within the shadows, he stared at the naïve beauty, hunger aroused in his lips. Her body was tempting. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her roughly she met his cold, distant sapphire eyes. A scream escaped her mouth as the man physically pushed her slender body beneath his._

_ Seto Kaiba suddenly awoke from his thoughts with the sound of a womanly scream; he quickly rose from his seat and began to lightly jog in search of its source. He then came upon a helpless young woman being forced upon the ground by an aged man; he had similar chestnut brown hair much like himself but only streaked with grey. He pushed the man away and brutally beat him in the upper torso; the man stumbled back into the shadows into the darkness and then disappeared completely._

_Seto Kaiba helped up the young woman, he lifted his hand up towards her tear-streaked face and stared into her russet eyes, she stared back into his deep icy blue pools. His touch sent shivers of her spine as she longed to be closer to his body._

_End of Flashback_

"…that's how I knew it was love, the feeling was just so clear after that moment." Takara said wiping a tear away from her eye.

Serena stood quietly in front of an open window throughout the story; she turned to face the young bride and smiled sweetly. "You two are meant to be together," she said as she slowly walked out of the room with thoughts of her own rushing around in her head.

_'This is where the vengeance begins.'_

Slowly Maria began to play the melody and Aiko Motou, the young flower girl came out wearing a cute pink-blossomed dress, she threw petals from red roses all over the walkway. Aaron Wheeler, the small ring bearer followed closely behind looking adorable in his petite black suit and his messy mop of blonde hair; he held a small lavender cushion with two rings rested upon it. Then Yugi came out with Tea, next Joey and Mai, after that Duke and Serenity, followed by Bakura with Serena and then lastly Mokuba and Rebecca.

Kaiba wore a black tuxedo with a deep grey satin vest underneath with a white silk dress shirt and black bow tie, he had white silk gloves and a matching white rose pinned to his left breast pocket. All the women present hoped the bride had second thoughts and ran away so they could _console_ the poor, handsome CEO but than again who runs away from Seto Kaiba?

He waited patiently at the alter as Maria started the wedding harmony, everyone shuffled to their feet as the young bride came out accompanied by a man who's face Kaiba could not distinguish. But a feeling suppressed deep within told him something about him something wasn't right, he had a feeling like he knew him, however he just let it pass. Nothing could ruin today.

'_There she is, the woman who changed my whole life.'_ He thought happily as she neared the alter. Abruptly the music stopped and everyone sat back down to watch the ceremonial procedures take place. Through the corner of her eye, Serena saw the man, without anyone else noticing him slip out through the door.

Tea and Mai went over and lifted Takara's veil and took her bouquet from her. Kaiba stared at the beauty that was about to become his life-long companion, she smiled coyly when she saw him gawking at her, her cheeks turned bright cherry as the reverend began to read from the holy book about marriage.

"I, Seto Kaiba take you Takara Maziko to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in death," Seto recited as he slipped a gold ring with a pearl surrounded by tinier diamonds around her finger.

"Now Miss. Maziko," said the reverend as he turned towards her.

"I, Takara Maziko take you Seto Kaiba to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in death," Takara declaimed while she slid the golden band onto his finger.

"Now if anyone has any objections that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She almost raised her hand but what good would come? She could not force him to fall out of love with her and in love with herself._ 'If I love him I must let him be happy.'_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Seto leant forth and pressed his ardent lips lightly upon her soft pink mouth.

A solitary tear fell from Tea's eye, she quickly wiped it away. "You two are so beautiful together."

"Man I ain't good at weddings," Joey said turning around and snivelling a bit.

Kaiba slowly wrapped his hand around her waist and led her down the aisle, people cheered; bells rang as confetti and flower petals began to rain upon the newly married couple. They rushed outside into the warmth of the sun and took a seat in the waiting black limousine.

* * *

"The best day of my life," Kaiba said as he looked out the window at the full moon. He turned towards her; she sat reserved away from him as she wrapped the beige silk robe tightly around her body. Moonlight seeped through the windows of Seto Kaiba's room, it made his wife even more desirable than the night he had rescued her.

He walked up to her and took a seat beside her; he stroked her delicately tanned face as he bent over and kissed her gently upon her bare shoulder. "Our nuptial night is upon us," Kaiba whispered as he breathed in her scent of lavender and lilac.

"Seto…" Takara started as she removed his hand and began to move away. "Every woman in my family has kept one tradition alive, to have no sexual intercourse until one month has passed in the marriage. It was my mother's dying wish to keep my family's spirit alive after she had deceased," she said as she wiped away a forming tear. Kaiba stared into her distant brown eyes, his blue eyes exposed compassion.

Kaiba slowly stood apart from her and returned to his spot near the skylight, "I know how important a mother's dying wish it…"

_"Seto take care of Mokuba," It was a few of his dying mother's last words. She handed him a small child whose raven hair was developing, he had his eyes closed and was peacefully sucking his thumb while in a deep slumber. _

_ "Mokuba…" the young 5-year-old repeated._

_ "Show him love and passion, let him grow up to be a fun loving boy Seto, please take care of him…" his mother's eyes became pale as they closed slowly, her hand fell to her side as she gasped for her last breath, she was gone…_

Kaiba ran his hand threw is chestnut brown hair; his mother's voice always had a beautiful and melodious tone to it. But till this very day he could never forget the low, weak quality his mother's voice had that day. He had tried to raise Mokuba and protect him with all his heart; he loved him so much he could even sacrifice himself for his brother's safety. Now he wasn't the only person in his life, now Takara understood him as well.

Kaiba turned to face her and smirked, "don't worry I'm not a sex driven monster." He said reassuringly. "Keep your tradition," Kaiba added as he kissed her delicately on the cheek, she shuddered vaguely under his touch as if she were uneasy to get closer to him. He climbed onto the right side of the large king size; she to followed but moved further away nearing the corner of the bed on the left side.

_ Slowly in the darkness of the night the young beauty rose from her bed and sneaked out of the house to complete the mission she had been appointed to do._


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (that's pretty obvious) and if I did I'd probably be frolicking somewhere wasting my money.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! I really appreciate it!

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc-24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

**Chapter 2: Haunting of the Past **

* * *

Takara slowly opened her eyelids to reveal her vivid russet eyes, the warmth of the bed engulfed her as it beckoned her to fall once more in a deep slumber. She noticed that her husband had already been up and gone to Kaiba Corp., she gradually pulled herself out of bed and put on her robe.

Their spacious room was a pale blue, nothing fancy as it _was _Seto Kaiba's room after all; one wardrobe for him and one for her. A few artistic paintings of Blue Eyes White Dragon hung on the wall as warm spring sunshine vaguely seeped in through the large glass windows into the dark room.

Takara ripped open the curtains to admit the sunshine through; she opened the glass entrance as she walked out onto the stone terrace. Wind blew through her chocolate brown hair as the warmth of the spring season tickled her delicate tanned skin, ecstasy filled her body as she closed the doors and began her tour through her new home.

Takara lingered out of her room and walked down one of the many halls in the Kaiba Mansion. Her feet skated across the polished hardwood floors, she then came upon the main staircase that led to the foyer, slowly she slid her hand upon the wood furnished railing. Her feet tingled at the cold touch of the marble of the entrance hall. She walked all around the main floor, taking in all the Italian crafted furniture, crystal chandeliers and much more beyond what Takara could've ever imagined, she never thought of herself as a permanent guest at the Kaiba Mansion.

She strolled into the kitchen where she saw Maria standing over a stove; a sweet smell of different foods over-whelmed her senses as saliva filled her mouth.

"Good morning Mrs. Kaiba, would like some breakfast?" Maria asked in her sweet nana-like voice.

"That's alright Maria, I think I'll eat later," Takara replied as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Master Kaiba told me to give this to you," Maria said as she wiped her hands on her apron and sprinted to the neighbouring room. She then came back with a dozen of long-stem, pure red roses. Takara smiled blissfully as she took the flowers from Maria and read the tiny card.

_ I wish I could be there to see the your beautiful eyes light in joy as you receive this gift, but the biggest gift is with me, this golden band around my finger that signifies your love for me._

_ Your love always with me,_

_Seto _

"Master Kaiba has become such a sweet man, and all because of one girl who did the impossible. She softened his ice cold heart," Maria praised. Takara smiled modestly.

"I really didn't do that much, the real reward is that I have the most loving and devoted husband that I could ever ask for. I never did believe in fairy-tale endings till now," Takara said blushing as she floated out of the kitchen in her own dream world.

She drifted across the house happily as she held the roses in her arms, she took one out and ran it across her lightly tanned face. Without knowing where she was, Takara ended up in Kaiba's study room. Shelves were on every wall, every one filled with a different book with different knowledge and different worlds. Takara took out a book and began to flip through the pages. _'I never knew Seto had time to read.'_ She thought as she put the book back, then her eye caught Seto's computer. She would have nothing to do all day, so she positioned herself upon the leather chair and turned it on.

* * *

**From:** Kisho Tsunami

****

****

****

****

****

**Sent:** April 25th, 2004 6:58:45 AM

****

****

****

****

****

**To: **Unknown****

****

****

****

****

**Subject:** ** RE: **Reprisal

****

****

****

****

****

**Message:** Today Love I shall go pay my dear nephew a visit, to maybe even _evoke_ memories of his past. I shall make sure that him and his little ruffian brother by no means forget that I am still alive and attend to retrieve what should be mine.

P.S.- I shall see you, my ravishing beauty at the ball tonight. I await the time till our eyes meet and our hearts intertwine, till then my heart pines for you.

* * *

Serena sat upon her cold leather chair as she had just finished checking her e-mail, the large windows let in the dawn sunlight as she began to work in her office which was situated right next to Seto Kaiba's; right on the 65th floor of Kaiba Corp.

She began her work and noticed that Kaiba had no meetings for today, then she remembered she had to cancel them all because he wanted to work on his latest innovations on the duel disk and to also have enough time to get home and prepare himself for the formal gathering tonight. She would have to go with Kaiba and Takara, which would make her feel like the third wheel with the couple. Serena could've asked Bakura but tonight she would rather be with her solitude.

Serena remembered when she and Kaiba would go together, she always knew Bakura had a problem with her being with Kaiba alone but he was too sweet to mention it to her. She recalled how Kaiba would be a stiff pole that wouldn't even dance; it would be strictly business, dinner and even once a kiss. She felt his warm lips against hers, it had been so magical but a mistake but than again it seemed so right. Serena brought her hand up to her lips and brushed her fingers across them, she breathed out heavily as she felt her heart beat intensely inside her.

She thought about all the times he had opened up to her and trusted her with his secrets, now there would be no more times like that everything that had been was now gone.

Suddenly a man attired in a grey suit holding a briefcase, escorted by two bodyguards walked down the hall. They brushed passed Serena as they headed in the direction of Kaiba's office.

"Excuse me, but I'm not permitted to let anyone in without a prior arrangement," Serena said as she rushed before them and stood before Kaiba's office door.

"Young lady I am to understand that family members need to be appointed?" The man asked. Serena looked through her deep grey eyes into his intense navy eyes; she could feel his gaze staring at her all over. She finally shook the feeling off and firmly stood her ground.

"Mr. Mokuba is the only family member that falls under that rule," she replied.

"Than you know nothing regarding your boss's precedent." He said as he pushed her aside and walked in.

"Serena, I thought I told you to rescind all my meetings," Kaiba said angrily as he looked away from his computer.

"Seto has it really been that long that you don't even remember me?" Asked the man as he took a seat in front of him. Kaiba looked at him trying to remember who he was, his brown hair streaked with grey and cold sapphire eyes reminded him of someone. Then it hit him.

"Kisho."

_'My mother's brother.'_

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Is that any way to treat your uncle? I had a hand in raising you," Kisho said. Kaiba's eyes became dark, he remembered how after his mother had died they went to go live with him, he promised his sister; his own flesh and blood he would watch over her children. He lied.

_ "I don't know how my sister married riff-raff like your dead-beat father," Kisho insulted as he watched his 10-year old nephew clean the floors._

_ Seto bit his bottom lip, he knew if were to talk back it would cost him and Mokuba more trouble._

_ "What happened to your feisty little spirit, eh? You don't know how much pleasure I am receiving knowing I broke your moral fibre, that and that indigent fool you call father, lucky you he's dead…"_

_ Seto could take it anymore; he clenched his fists tightly and took a swing at his uncle. Kisho caught his fist just inches away from his face._

_ "I knew it was still their, well than I'll try harder," he said. With all his force he pushed back so Seto came tumbling down as he roughly hit the wall. Kisho abruptly brought his hand down on Seto's cheek. The little boy sat on the ground with a throb in his cheek and the flavour of blood in his mouth._

Kaiba massaged his temples, all theses memories were inducing inside him; he thought he'd never have to go through this again. Rage built up, he promised he'd take care of him and Mokuba, he swore before his mother on her deathbed. Then no more than a week later he and Mokuba were fending for themselves in an orphanage.

"You never helped raise me, you promised my mother you would you despicable man. Get out of my office!" Kaiba yelled as he grabbed the Kisho's arm and pushed him out the door, he couldn't take all the pressure building up inside of him from the past. Kisho forcefully clashed into the wall in front of the office door. "I don't want to see you here again, and if that's money to buy Kaiba Corp from me then you're more senile than I thought you were you ridiculous fool," Kaiba spat as he slammed the door shut. Kisho picked himself up and fixed his tie.

_'If you think I won't get Kaiba Corp. then you're sadly mistaken, the invasion of Kaiba Corp has already begun.' _

Kisho and his bodyguards slowly walked down the hallway, they briefly stopped before Serena's desk. He looked at her attentively, before heading off to the elevator.

But something inside Serena stirred vaguely, she felt the feeling grow inside her. She had to keep it under control or else she could reveal _everything._

* * *

"Hello Takara," Kaiba said as he drove home from Kaiba Corp.

"Hello Seto how was your day?" Takara asked pleasantly.

"It was fine," Kaiba answered not wanting to tell her about the visit. "Be ready promptly, we'll be attending a formal ball in an hour," Kaiba stated.

"Seto! Why are you telling me now? Do you know how long it takes a woman to get ready?" Takara asked playfully.

"It shouldn't take you that long to get beautiful, I already assume that you're stunning and if you become even more than who knows what might happen?" Kaiba answered teasingly.

"Seto! Mind yourself," Takara said as she opened her wardrobe and thought about what to wear.

"I'll be home soon," Kaiba said as he clicked his cell phone off. He then sped off on the open road in his blue Ferrari Enzo.

* * *

Kaiba and Takara entered the gorgeous Banquet Hall; it was filled with masses of businessmen with their wives or girlfriends. Takara gaped at the immense chandelier hanging with tiny crystal droplets; the walls were wood furnished with an enormous ballroom dance floor, with a live orchestra.

Takara wore a white halter-topped ball gown with deep grey and navy blue crystalline flowers along the top and bottom of her dress, few of her hair strands were in curls and she also had silver chandelier earrings with an identical necklace.

She watched as couples of many ages dance synchronized to the beat of the waltz. Kaiba watched the awe in his wife's eyes, although he had no experience whatsoever in dancing he began to lead her to the dance floor and let his heart take over.

Serena smiled to herself as she watched the two newlyweds dance beautifully to the melody, she sat down alone at a table with a glass of champagne. She sipped it slowly savouring every droplet in her mouth.

She was attired in a white tank-top gown with black silhouettes of roses the cloth of dress gathered up on the side and blossoms out. Black, white and grey ribbons are tied on the side of her neck in bow fashion with thin pieces of curved white gold earrings.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of the man that had been in Kaiba's office this morning, her heart for no sudden reason skipped at beat when she saw him approach her. Serena, not wanting to cause a feud between herself and Kaiba began to get up to move away, he than swiftly seized a hold of her hand and gave her a devilish smile.

"Don't let the relationship between me and my nephew affect ours," he said pulling her down.

"And our relationship would be…?" Serena asked gazing over Kaiba who continued to dance.

"A mid forties man dancing with a lovely mid-twenty year old," he replied. Kisho arose and stood only a few inches away from her, she could feel his breath down her neck it tickled her ever so slightly; she shuddered vaguely.

She looked into his eyes, a deep cold sapphire colour, eyes of many secrets. But eyes that contained magic it held her gaze, hypnosis, she didn't know why but her hand slipped into his as he slowly led her to the dance floor. Serena felt his hand wrap around her waist and pulled her into the rhythm of the music.

Kaiba saw Serena dance with his blood began to boil. _'How could she dance with him?'_ He thought angrily. The music stopped abruptly as the announcement of dinner being served rang throughout the hall; Serena suddenly broke out of her mesmerizing position and moved away from Kisho. He smiled slyly at her before joining his other business colleagues.

"What was that about?" Serena swiftly turned around to the irritated CEO standing before her.

"Well…well—"

"Oh Seto leave her, let her dance with whom she pleases, after all she is here alone." Takara interrupted as she held Kaiba's hand. Kaiba sighed as he gave into her command; he then walked off to discuss partnerships with other corporations.

"Thank you Takara," Serena sighed in relief.

"I don't know why Seto is so protective about his employees too," Takara said as she took a seat at a table.

_'Didn't Kaiba tell her about his uncle?'_ Serena thought confused as she sat down beside her. _'He probably doesn't want her to get near him, I completely understand why.'_ Serena considered while she watched Kisho advance towards them.

"And who is this dashing enchantress that I saw with Seto Kaiba?" He asked as he seated himself in front of them.

"Oh, I'm his wife, Takara Kaiba," she answered while she extended her hand in a friendly handshake. Kisho took her hand and kissed it gently, Kaiba saw this gesture from the other side of the room, he started to approach their table.

"I had no idea my nephew married such an elegant woman, he has quite…"

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba furiously asked.

"Seto you never told me you had an uncle," Takara said looking at her infuriated husband.

"I was hoping he'd be dead by now," Kaiba muttered under his breath. Serena grinned faintly for she had been the only one to hear what Kaiba had said.

"Come my boy, sit down and join your family," Kisho said as he pulled Kaiba down in the chair beside him. Kaiba quickly pushed his hand away from his arm as he heatedly sat down beside his uncle.

Dinner was unbelievably uneasy; Kisho and Takara had a wonderful conversation going on about Kaiba's past. As soon as the topic about Kaiba's stepfather came up Kisho changed the subject. Serena tried to keep a low profile, no matter how much Kisho conversed with her she just nodded and smiled politely; then there was Kaiba who looked outraged throughout the entire meal, his eyes were dark and his knuckles were white as he watched his wife and uncle chatter away.

After dinner had concluded, the orchestra began a fast paced, passionate tango. Many couples proceeded towards the dance floor and began to dance the fantastic, vivacious music.

"I would be delighted if the woman of my nephew's dreams took my hand and joined me in this dance," Kisho requested as he held his hand out towards Takara. She hesitantly took it, for she was not one to be offensive towards another person, but then there was the disregard to her infuriated husband.

"It would be my pleasure," Takara said as she rose and followed him to the dance floor.

"The nerve of that man, first he comes to take Kaiba Corp. away from me now my wife. What does he want?" Kaiba muttered apparently talking to no one. Serena smiled weakly as she fidgeted with her white clothed napkin. "Seto Kaiba doesn't bow down to anyone, come on Serena." Serena looked up confused at her boss.

"What?"

Kaiba glared at her. "This insolence that everyone has tonight, how do I put it in simpler terms for such an ignorant fool?" Serena stared up at her blue-eyed superior appalled at his comment. "Would you like to dance with me?" Kaiba whispered under his breath as he looked away.

"Hm...?" Serena said grinning widely as she teased the agitated CEO.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kaiba said looking her straight in the eye.

"Love to, but what about the ignorant fool com-?" Serena started to asked. Kaiba sent her a fierce gaze as he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Serena felt his hand slip around her slim waist as their bodies touched, she felt the beat of his heart against hers and his breath tickle her neck. They began to dance slowly to the romantic waltz; both fell into the amorous melody. Suddenly his hands were gone, he let her go and chased after Kisho and Takara. Serena sighed at how domineering he could be before she trailed after him.

Kisho and Takara walked out onto the stone-carved veranda, roses twisted throughout it as the moon shone above in the sprinkled sky.

Kaiba looked through the glass doors with jealously raging in him. How could his uncle try to take his wife?

"What a sick man," Kaiba stated disgustedly.

"I don't think Takara goes for the old males, I mean what would she do with _him?_" Serena asked wincingly as she stood on her toes attempting to glance over his shoulder. "It's not like the sex is great with him." Kaiba looked at his secretary stunned.

"You women discuss those things?" Kaiba questioned distastefully; Serena smirked haughtily.

"You'd be surprised about what we talk about," Serena replied as she started to move away from the glass doors. "But I think you should just leave her alone, trust her; she is your wife after all." Kaiba glimpsed at her knowing she as right; Serena pulled him away from the gates and induced him into a conversation with other business owners.

_ 'Sorry, I know I'm deceiving you, but this is a game I promised that to my lover Kisho that I would win. If it hurts you in the process so be it, it hurts me slightly to see you crumble to your demise slowly because of these strange feelings I seem to be developing for you. But I must complete what I am suppose to be doing.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Questions I Have of You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…but I do own this storyline (hopefully!!).**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are all great!!!!!! (I really can't even begin to think of why people think I'm evil?) Hope to see more reviews for this chapter, all though its more of a "I can't think of anything else to write" chapter—it'll give an insight on pretty much where everyone is in life.

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc.- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

**Chapter 3: The Questions I Have of You **

* * *

Serena lazily pulled herself out of bed at five in the morning and ripped open the navy blue curtains in her light grey bedroom. She immediately shut her eyes as soon as the first rays of the sun entered her weary grey eyes. Serena had worked extensively last night after she returned from the formal soiree, Kaiba wanted her new idea design today of which she had mentioned to him at the most recent board meeting.

Serena stepped into the shower as the cold water sprayed onto every part if her bronzed body, the water awoke her from her exhaustion while she lathered her entire body with soap and ran her fingers through her shampoo covered hair. She turned the water off and stepped out of the bathtub and was faced with a mirror. Tiny water diamonds glided off her long, slim legs, the outline of her slender waist and curves were noticeable through her towel.

She was a 24-year-old woman without a husband, she didn't know why it bothered her so much to see her friends with her their husbands; they just looked so…complete. The happiness on their faces glowed so brightly; it made her so eager to get married. Bakura and her had been dating ever since high school, he was still the sweet, shy boy she had always known and grown to love. _Love?_ Maybe that was what was bothering her, did she really love Bakura or was she with him to forget her true feelings? Was she really capable of using or even cheating the man that had given her so much love? Bakura had said he loved her one night but she had remained quiet, he didn't question her about it, he just held her tightly as if to say not in words but in actions that he would be with her forever.

Serena put down her blow dryer and looked at herself, who was she? Where was she going? What was life leading her to do? Issues concerning her life recoiled off the walls of her mind. She tightened her black bathrobe around her body as she walked out onto the balcony that was connected to her bedroom. The morning spring breeze kissed every part of her body as the sun radiated her visage; her life was fine the way it was. _'Why do I worry so much? I'll take everything the way it comes to me.'_ She thought while she dressed in her usual Kaiba Corp. garments- a knee high black skirt, a white silk blouse and the black blazer that held the Kaiba Corp. insignia.

She strolled out of her room and down the hallway of her substantial condominium; she lived here all alone, Marik had lived with her when he came to study in college but soon left after graduating and getting married to Sakura, he returned to Egypt.

Serena slowly sipped her coffee as she sat upon her black leather sofa in her Living room, it contained a silver Plasma screen T.V. a Italian hand-crafted coffee table and many other priceless paintings and antiques in her pale blue room. She put her cup in the sink and slipped on her black leather single heeled boots, she grabbed her black briefcase and stepped out of her home and off to start a new day.

* * *

Takara tiredly opened her eyes, warmth spread throughout her body as she squirmed around in her position to see her husband with his vibrant chestnut brown hair all over his peacefully sleeping face. She removed strands of her cinnamon tresses away from her eyes and looked over to the clock on the tabletop. Takara smiled widely when she noticed that her husband would be late for work, for it was almost six. Takara nuzzled against his bare chest and ran her fingers across it, he smirked faintly at her gentle touch, she then pushed herself up and gently kissed his cheek.

"Seto…" her breath tickled the skin around his ear. Kaiba pulled her closer to his body, underneath her thin silk nightgown he could sense the heat of her body rise.

"What is it? I like it here with you," he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"It's six—" Seto abruptly shot up as his eyes wide open. He was late. Kaiba tore the covers off of his body and ran into the attached bathroom; Takara gradually pulled herself out of bed and grinned broadly it was so much fun to watch her husband dash around in a panicky mood rather than his cold, overconfident usual self.

Kaiba ran out of the washroom with only his black dress pants on, he pulled on his white shirt and grabbed his navy blue tie, he attempted many times to fasten it properly around neck but today of all days he was going to be behind schedule. Takara leisurely skipped towards her husband and snatched the tie out of his hands and began to knot it herself.

"Takara if you're going to do it accurately then you must pull it closer to yourself," Kaiba instructed.

Takara did as she was told, "Seto what's the point of this--" Kaiba began to nuzzle her neck with delicate butterfly kisses. "Seto, keep this up and your late will be definite." She said as she lightly pushed him away. Kaiba gave her one last kiss on her sweet, thin pink lips; as he regressed away from her he saw still her eyes were closed as if she were still relishing the favour of his lips on hers.

"I love you Takara," he murmured in her ear before he grabbed his silver briefcase and left for work. Takara's eyes only snapped open as soon as she heard the door close, her intention was to run after him and tell him how she felt also but her legs had other plans. She sighed regrettably as she began to get ready for her own profession as writer for the sensational new Entertainment magazine, 'The Inside'. Her boss was kind enough to give her the first day of marriage off to her and that was all she wanted, now it was time to return to her office room in front of her monitor.

She slipped into a chocolate brown skirt, a black turtleneck and similar leather boots; she clasped her beige purse and walked out of her spacious room.

* * *

Kaiba hurriedly parked his black Jaguar and sprinted towards the elevator, he slid in just as it was shutting. He breathed a sigh of relief while he crashed into Serena; with him rushing out he hadn't closed his attaché case correctly and all his papers fell to the ground. They both bent down and began to silently pick each one up and neatly put it back in his case; Serena reached over to the far corner and picked up what seemed to be a picture. As she brought it closer to inspect it perfectly she bit her bottom lip at what it was.

The picture was of Serena and Kaiba arm in arm at one of his annual New Year parties; she looked gorgeous in a black gown with silver sparkles and he looked debonair in his black suit. This had been the night Serena had longed to be an eternity; the kiss. She put it back watchfully hoping he hadn't seen it and continued to put the documents back; her hand inadvertently reached over to what Kaiba had grasped.

Their hands met, then he caught her gaze in his blue orbs, slowly they felt themselves being lured by each other's eyes. He slithered his hand around her slim waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck, mistakenly their lips met in a heated and long awaited for kiss. The kiss deepened as they both freed their desires for one another, his lips pressed firmly against hers as they both accepted each other's bodily invitations. Serena fell back to the wall bringing Kaiba with her as they began to explore the wonders they had yearned for.

Suddenly the individual broke out of their fantasy, no matter how much they had an aspiration for the opposite they could not, under any circumstances bring themselves to a never-ending pouring out of everything they felt. It was immoral and unsuitable under the given situation.

Serena handed Kaiba the last paper and straightened out the creases in her skirt as she walked out onto the correct level.

Serena sat at her desk as she immediately turned on the computer, Kaiba- in his usual manner brusquely marched by her bureau and into his office room. She opened her briefcase and began to take out the documents she would need to work on; her eyes fell upon her sketch of her idea of how to give duellists more experience, it seemed so self-indulgent now, thinking that her idea could be ever accepted by the richest and youngest CEO in the world. Just as she was about to put her illustrations back her confidence took over, how could she know if ever know if he didn't like them if she never even tried? _'Well now there's only one way to find out.'_ She thought as she knocked upon Kaiba office door. Inside she heard a low grunt to come in and not waste his time. Serena deliberately opened the door slowly as she felt herself lose her self-assurance; he stared into his computer, probably at the current stocks and what had dropped and risen.

Serena walked up to his desk and sat down on the soft leather chairs and waited until he looked up.

"I have ears to listen if it was necessary to remind you," he stated abruptly. Serena let his ill manners pass as she began to state her new idea.

"Well as you know people all over the world duel-"

"Tell me something I don't know," Kaiba muttered under his breath, Serena sighed once more and continued.

"Well if they continue to duel the same people then how will they improve? Duelling competitions will become much easier to win-"

"It's not like they already aren't," Kaiba interrupted again as he spoke from experience. Serena glared at him, had he no etiquette? _'If they're so easy then how does the biggest CEO keep losing to the grandson of a game store owner? Answer that Mr. Self-righteous,'_ she thought angrily before she persisted.

"Well what if we took the top duellists and captured their duelling techniques? _Then from their loses they could develop their expertise_," Serena said as she stressed the last sentence just to make him suffer offensiveness.

"At least some employees think of work outside of this building," Kaiba stated as he took the ideas from Serena's hand.

Serena began to move away from her seat and go to start her own work when curiosity grasped her. "Mr. Kaiba, why hadn't you told Takara about your uncle?" She enquiringly.

"Why don't you keep your nose where it belongs Ishtar?" He replied as he continued to look intently into his screen.

That's it that was all Serena was going to take, there was a limit to how patient someone could be and he had crossed it. "Well I guess that means she could be hiding so much from you, right?" She asked as she walked towards the door, the typing stopped she got him.

"What do you mean Ishtar," Kaiba asked angrily. _'Now it was her turn to toy with him.'_

"Well…what I mean is if she doesn't know much about you, then really how much do you know about her?" She sat back down. "Where did she grow up?"

"Japan?"

"Do I sense a bit of insecurity in your voice?" Serena questioned, "ok, how about her parents? Have you met them?"

"They died," Kaiba answered recollecting his thoughts about what Takara had told him.

"How about now, has she ever been involved with someone else?" Serena put out her hand out on Kaiba's desk and rested her head there.

"Not that I know of," Kaiba responded uncertainly.

"Well then...do you know what she wants to accomplish in life?"

Kaiba ran his fingers through his silken chestnut brown hair, what did he know about his wife? This was the woman he'd have to spend the rest of his life with and he knew nothing about her?

"She writes for that magazine…" Kaiba trailed off trying to remember the name.

"The Inside?" Serena answered as if it were a simple equation. "Do you know what she wants out of the marriage? Like how many kids?"

"She now is undergoing a family traditional ritual that does not permit her to endure any sexual intercourse." Kaiba responded looking away from her surprised gaze.

"Seto…" she didn't like to call him by his first name but this was something serious. "Could it be possible that you married irresponsibly because of how people are around you are?" Serena took into consideration of how she felt when she was with her friends and thought that Kaiba might've felt similar to her.

"But then it had felt so…" he dangled his sentence as he reminisced on that night.

"Right?" Serena guessed, trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yes."

"But if it felt so right shouldn't you have at least thought about everything before taking such a big step like marriage? It seems so irrational if you think about it now, like you fell in love with a stranger so to speak, " Serena said as she attempted to help him sort out his thoughts.

_ 'Could it be I Seto Kaiba acted impulsively? But usually I consider things rationally before I make a final decision, but that night, her eyes…her hair…her body… It felt like that impractical idiom 'Love at First Sight'…the more I think about what Serena says the more I think of how I behaved unlike myself, but then love does change people. Takara's magic spell has me captivated.'_

"Mr. Kaiba maybe you should talk to your wife, sort things out, talking can solve things." Serena walked out of her superior's office room and left him with that thought.

* * *

Kaiba reflected upon everything Serena had said to him in his office earlier, tonight he would go home and talk to his wife about her future, his future, _their_ future. But that thought of him being hasty lingered into his thoughts throughout the whole day, it also bothered him that Serena appeared to know everything he seemed to have ignored.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, how could he have been so foolish? This thought continued to remain in his mind, he always had been so careful with things, looking at all the aspects of the state of affairs but what had happened in that hour of darkness? Had it been that Takara had looked so beautiful…innocent…vulnerable?

He entered the password to open his entrance slowly his metal gates opened and he pulled into the asphalt pathway that connected to the lush verdant lawn, which was attached to his enormous courtyard of blossoming flowers everywhere. A small river ran through his patio with a wooden bridge linking the two sides of land. Kaiba lugged his feet up the grey stone stairs into his vast estate while the dark night sky lay above; he shoved the key into the brass knocker, the two mahogany doors unlock as he pushed them open and stepped onto the marble floor. Maria had been sent home after her shift so it was only he and Takara in this limitless mansion.

Kaiba walked into his room and found the light in the bathroom on, he heard a faint tune coming from it and presumed Takara was preparing for bed. Kaiba put his briefcase down beside his desk and began to undress; Takara came out of the washroom when he only had his pants on. She quickly turned and blushed; Kaiba spun around and saw Takara standing in front of him with her back to him.

"Takara it's nothing you haven't seen," Kaiba said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while he kissed her neck.

"Seto…" she replied teasingly as she nudged him playfully. Kaiba placed his arm underneath her knees and swiftly raised her above the ground and laid her on their king-size bed. He stared into her deep russet eyes as she put strands of her cinnamon hair behind her ear.

_ 'I have to talk to her, I must find out about her, this woman is my wife.'_ He thought as he removed his body off hers and stretched out upon the soft linen.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Takara asked feeling his change in mood.

"Takara what is in our future? Right now I can't see anything, it's dark, where are our children?" Kaiba asked her.

"Seto you very well know what I must carry out for my family," Takara replied.

"Takara does that also mean we can't discuss it? Ever since the day I have married you, you always seem to avoid the general topic of sex…it really does not disturb me but I have desires," Kaiba explained as he took her hand in his. "I may be ruthless, heartless and cold but the woman I have married is just so enviable that every time I cast my gaze upon you I lose my mind, my emotions just want to seize you and release everything my heart has been longing." Kaiba put his hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly.

"Well…" Takara started with a sly smile as she moved her body close to his. "Just wait until a few weeks," her breath created goose bumps along his exposed back. Takara seductively moved her slim legs underneath the covers and turned off her table bedside light.

Kaiba stared at her unsatisfied with her answer. _'There she has gone again, evading the matter.'_ Kaiba stayed up for a few minutes just looking at her, watching the rise and fall of her chest, he brought his hand over to her face and gently stroked it, she abruptly moved away and turned her back to him. Kaiba sighed as he positioned himself upon his bed and turned off the table lamp.

* * *

_"Things are going perfectly as planned," a female voice happily stated as she felt Kisho's arms wrap tightly around her. "Kaiba has no idea what to feel, I've got him wrapped around my finger," she said as she stared into his cold sapphire eyes while she ran her finger up and down his face. He grabbed her hand and bit into her delicate flesh, pain and pleasure both filled her body as she felt her finger bleed but also felt his tongue slowly tease her finger._

_ "Love, we will have Kaiba Corp. at our disposal so you won't be under that basterd's possession any longer," he slide his fingers through her silky-smooth hair. "I can finally achieve what I've wanted for so long and give you all you've ever wanted," Kisho tugged her body around to look into her deep eyes. He brought his head down close to her lips and brushed his back and forth against hers. She pulled back heatedly at the way he would tease her sexual desires, she brought his face down to hers and opened her gateways to let his tongue roam freely in the caverns of her mouth._

_ Their tongues intertwined as passion heated between the two; no longer being able to control their requests pulled each other into their hotel bedroom and began to intensely make love. Forgetting that Kaiba ever existed to her she drowned in the bodily movements of her real lover, something Kaiba could _never_ do to her… _


	4. Chapter 4: Deepseated Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will I ever**

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I tried for a fast update this time just for you people so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Evil is my speciality!

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc.- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

**Chapter 4: Deep-seated Bonds**

* * *

"Need I repeat this again people? We are looking for a Financial Assistant for Kaiba Corp. not a fan girl!" Serena shouted to the line up of people. "Or what I've seen a fan guy," she muttered under her breath as yet again half the line-up left. It had been well over 5 hours since Kaiba had assigned her the job of hiring someone to fill in for Mrs. Suki while she was on maternal lease. As soon her day had started masses and masses of women (some men) piled into Kaiba Corp. to apply for the job, mostly just to obtain a glimpse of the handsome CEO.

"Next!" Serena called out.

A young girl attired in an olive green sleeveless top and beige mini skirt, pranced into the room and gleefully as she sat on the leather chair. Her blonde hair swayed around her pastel skin tone, her bottle green eyes were filled with pure anticipation as she looked around the room.

"Where's Mr. Kaiba?" The woman asked excitedly.

"Oh he's…" _'I could have some fun with this,' _Serena thought slyly. "Well you know even after marriage not even his wife can keep him down, he's probably out womanizing in a club," she replied trying not to laugh as she watched the woman's smile fall. "But don't worry he'll warm right up to you, I mean he even tried to make a pass on me. He can't even keep his _little friend_ in his pants," Serena whispered the last part. "Although _little_ might an understatement for such a _big_ man."

"He's unfaithful to his wife?" She asked disgustedly. "But he does love someone right?"

"Well him being a player and all his concept of love could be having wild, animal sex," Serena answered. "Oh but all the work he does in the morning, he makes up the longed for pleasure up at night," she spoke softly. The woman's jaw hung open distastefully as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of Serena's office.

Serena looked at her watch and let out a sigh of relief, it was her lunch break but she had no energy to go out so she sat at her desk trying to rid her mind of the ringing noise of all the women yelling. It actually blew her away that these ladies shout for Kaiba with more blare than any rock concert audience ever could, even after he's married! Serena placed her head on her desk and began to fall into a quiet nap, until…

"Did you find anyone yet?" Kaiba asked as he thumbed through some files.

Serena's head shot up off her desk and she stared at him as her head began to throb. "I think some people still need a news bulletin that Seto Kaiba is taken, most no wait _all_ the people that showed up were here to work just because of you. If people just knew how cold, heartless and self-centred you…" she stopped as her boss stared at her heatedly. "...aren't, than any wonder you're still popular with the ladies." Serena finished off as she offered him a warm smile. Kaiba glared at her once more before bresquely walking off down the hall to check on the manufacturing of the new activity in Kaiba Land.

"Is the position of Financial Assistant still open?" Someone asked Serena from behind.

"I'm sorry I don't' think I can take anymore hyena screeching for today," Serena said as she picked up a few documents and turned around; all the files abruptly plunged from Serena's hands as her eyes became awestruck at the charismatic man situated before her.

There stood a man any woman could die for, Serena's knees went feeble as she felt like she would collapse right then if she didn't stop staring at his charm. The handsome mystery man slowly walked over to her and held her shoulders to straighten her up.

"Trust me, if I yell for anyone it'll be you," he whispered as he sat in the chair opposite to her desk. Serena gradually floated to her desk and sat upon the leather chair while she attempted to listen to him.

"Um…excuse me, did you hear anything I just said?" The man stared into her dazed eyes, attempting to grasp her attention.

Serena broke out of her trance and regained her methodical self. "I apologize, what did you say your name was?"

"Akeno," he replied. "Akeno Sunataki."

"Alright Mr. Sunataki—"

"Please call me Akeno," he instructed.

"Alright _Akeno_ what kind of experiences do you have to be capable enough to work at such a prestigious corporation like Kaiba Corp.?" Serena read off her clipboard.

"I have 3 business and technology honours from Domino Uni—"

"Hey! I went to D of U! Why don't I recognize you?" Serena exclaimed.

"You might not have noticed me but you were always held in my eyes," he said as he placed his hand over hers, she felt a vague shock travel throughout her entire body. He began to continue about how many other familiarities he had in the business life, after a while Serena zoned out and began to study his features.

Akeno's form was perfect not a flaw could be distinguished upon his light complexion; his silky honey coloured hair seemed to fall slickly over his eyes. His eyes, those beautiful orbs upon his sexy face that seem like broken glass each piece held a different shade of blue. His muscular built torso was revealed through his thin cerulean sweater, which he wore with navy denims.

Serena looked up to his face and detected that his lips were no longer moving, which meant his was finished speaking. "Well it appears you're qualified for the job, I guess I'll take you down to your office and explain the basics to you."

Akeno followed Serena to his new office but paid no attention to what came out of those soft, tempting lips that were just calling his name. She stood straight and tall on her bronzed slim legs, which were revealed from her black mini skirt, covering her goddess temple was a white lace blouse. Serena flicked her raven hair back behind her shoulders and shot Akeno a gorgeous smile while her grey eyes shimmered under the lights of the room.

"You're on the 64th floor," Serena ended off her clarification.

"That's much too far away from you," Akeno stated as he walked closely up to her while she retreated into a corner.

"It's…it's…it's only um…one floor down," Serena stuttered out as she tried to move away from his touch.

"Hearts cannot be separated too long or else the bond becomes distant as well," his cool breath tickled down her neck. Serena's heart pounded against her chest, she breathed in and out, attempting to calm herself down before her heart burst out of her chest. Akeno bit by bit leaned in closer to her lips.

Serena brought her finger up to his lips to stop him. "I have a boyfriend," she whispered.

"Then that's my misfortune," he stated as he lay his warm lips upon her neck and brushed them back and forth before taking his files and heading off to his task. Serena leaned against the wall for support, her hand suddenly swept across where his lips had been a second ago. She had never felt such breathtaking physical attraction to anyone before, her body just called out for his coaxing lips to graze her body once more. Serena floated back to her desk and began to work but not heeding to anything she was doing.

"Did you find someone?" Kaiba's voice brought Serena out of her daze as she happily nodded her head and handed him Akeno's resume and file.

"Well he seems acceptable," Kaiba muttered as he skimmed through his files. Serena beamed brightly as she nodded her head.

* * *

**From:** Kisho Tsunami

****

**Sent:** April 27th, 2004 3:48:27 PM

****

**To: **Unknown****

****

**Subject:** ** RE: **Reprisal

****

**Message:** Today Love I have rid the Kaiba mansion of Seto's body-guards and hired our people to watch over him and inform me of his every move. Almost all surveillance has been altered to work under my control; it is so amusing to see people betray others for a large sum of money. Although it's much easier to influence Seto's employees since he treats everyone as if they were beneath his status.

P.S. I pine again until we meet again, my heart and mind still ponder about how amazing last night was.

Kisho smiled to himself as he reminisced on the formal occasion, she had acted if she knew nothing about their relationship, he knew as soon as he had walked in her heart had skipped a beat. He could see it in her eyes. If he had been Seto he couldn't have even told if she was with him or not. Kisho had the perfect person to watch over Seto, an enchantress who was spellbinding and beautiful but also who was close to him _almost_ all day.

* * *

Serena drove slowly down the dark, deserted streets of Domino, she looked out through her window and noticed the small house at the end of the street, it was Yugi's house. Serena contemplated on whether she should stop by or not but before she could make that decision she had already pulled up into their driveway.

"Serena! What a pleasant surprise, come on in everyone else is here to!" Yugi cheerfully greeted.

"Aunite Sewena!" Aiko shouted in her cute 5-year old voice as she enclosed her arms around Serena's legs as she picked her up.

"My my, my little baby is growing up now," Serena said looking into her big violet eyes that she had inherited from her father and her messy soft brown hair from her mother.

"Serena come into the living room," Tea invited as she took a hold of her hand and led her to where Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Bakura all sat. Serena swiftly put Aiko down as Bakura approached her; he enveloped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

"If you're gonna do anything else take it outside," Joey firmly stated. "'Cause my kid already thinks nuff 'bout sex."

"Well it doesn't help either that he has a father who thinks about it 24/7," Mai added.

"Well it ain't helpin' either if I got a wife who gives it to me 24/7," Joey retorted playfully. Mai looked at him shocked as she took one of the couch pillows and began to beat her husband. Aaron stared at his two young parents humorously thrash each other and then picked up a pillow himself, but instead of joining his family he pitched it smack dab into Aiko's face. Aiko looked up at him heatedly before she grabbed a cushion and began to chase Aaron around the entire house. Everyone burst into fits of laughter as they watched the two childishly run around.

"Luckily by sweetheart isn't like that yet," Duke said as he ran his fingers over the soft developing auburn hair of his 9-month old child.

"Maybe she'll acquire her father's irreplaceable player-like characteristics," Serenity mischievously noted while she rocked her small baby girl.

Bakura clasped Serena's hand tightly in his, it trembled with eagerness as he led her outside where the streetlights lit up the entire street. "Is there something wrong Bakura?" Serena asked concerned.

"I want us to be like that some day," Bakura stated as he looked up at the dark blue sky, tiny diamonds sparkled as the immense silver hemisphere radiated brightly above, the dazzling moon reminded him of Serena's grey eyes. The ones he wanted to have his place in, he knew that she had a space in his eyes and his heart but she was so unsociable near him, as if she held many secrets that if they were spoken aloud they might break Bakura's delicate heart. His chocolate coloured eyes became misty with heartbreaking emotion.

"But Bakura, between my job and—" Bakura placed his finger upon her thin lips and hushed her.

"I await the day when you run out of your excuses," Bakura remarked as he slowly returned inside. Serena stared at him miserably, she had hurt him, so many times he would hint of marriage and she would arise with yet another awful explanation. _'What's wrong with me? Why don't I agree to marry Bakura?' _

_ 'It's because you don't love him.'_ A small voice echoed from her mind.

_'But I know I do love someone! But could he love me back? It's so sudden…'_


	5. Chapter 5: Forged Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will**

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc.- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll be able to update more consistently now because school's over! My graduation just passed! (YAY!) But chapters I think that have a lot of suspense might not be updated promptly, I like to keep you people guessing! (Evil is my specialty!)

**SGCred- Love is fickle, your heart can lead into unwanted feelings. Serena's life now directing her towards two different paths, where will she go? Thanks for your compliments, I love your story so far!**

**Josie- More cliff-hangers are coming up, I'm sorry don't hurt me. (Hides behind her hands) **

**Deena70- Lolz, no one treats Seto bad- that's why Takara makes it up to here in this chapter. But don't get to attached to the idea of "she" being Takara; remember me being the authoress I can change that or even leave it. Thanks for the ideas!**

**LoveoftheStoriesAnime- Thanks for your posted review; your compliments were a real ego booster. I love your story so far!**

**Sakura Li Samurai- It's good to know you're still there lolz.**

**Blue Dragon99- I'll get more confusing just for you after the review you gave me, I'll think of tings. Remember people if you don' t understand something or think it's too confusing blame this one. lolz **

**Chapter 5: Forged Love**

_'What a life, waiting hand and foot on my friend's arch rival for more than half my day. Filing, phone calls, typing and more filing…is there anything else? What else can I expect I am a secretary.'_ Serena thought as she filed documents, it had been days after what Bakura had implied to her but it still continued burden her. It had happened to her before, what was different now?

_ She was in love someone else… _

_'What did I do to receive such a huge liability such as love? Why can't I just love the person who has given me his undying love? I feel so dishonest towards Bakura, but his blue eyes persist to enchant me with their intense beauty. Oh Bakura, how can I tell you? How can I break your heart?'_

Serena sighed forlornly today she had a date with Bakura, how could she continue this charade. It would prolong his happiness and lengthen her unhappiness. But in the end he would know what she had done, would he hate her? Would he ever speak to her?

So many sacrifices to retain someone's love…would there still be trust? Faith? Loyalty?

_'He would never forgive me…'_

"Hello beautiful, how is it that today you look much more appealing than you did yesterday?" Akeno wrapped his muscular arms around Serena's petite waist.

"Akeno, someone will see us," Serena warned as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Akeno pressed her up alongside the wall of her office; he could feel her heart pounding mightily against her chest. Akeno brought his hand up to her blouse and unfastened the first three buttons, his finger ran against her silken bronzed collar bone; he felt her slim leg grazing up against his leg as she took deep breaths. He lowered his face to her chest and pecked her neck; he teased it a bit when he bit it delicately enough to arouse her.

Serena had never felt such a sensation proliferate in her body; ever time he touched her it seemed like she was a shooting star racing through the night sky. Her blood rushed in her veins as her heart pounded against her chest. Every caress that came from him sent electricity shock throughout her entire frame. She felt fireworks explode within her; a burning passion of lust in her heart that just had no limits with him, it just couldn't be tamed.

Her hands travelled up his shirt to his neckline, there she slowly undid a few buttons and let her hands freely explore his soft skin; he suddenly clasped her hands, which opened her eyes. Her wondrous grey eyes entranced him; his lips lowered down to hers, slowly he began to devour her senses leaving her with nothing to anticipate. His lips moved rhythmically with hers; this bodily magnetism was too much for Serena to bear any longer, she needed him now!

Swiftly, as everything had happened the knob to the office room door began to turn. Akeno tore himself off his desirable divinity as she rushed herself onto her desk. Kaiba walked in as the two began to discuss the current issues of Kaiba Corp.

"Sunataki what are _you_ doing here?" Kaiba sneered.

"I wanted to hand you my financial report Mr. Kaiba, but Ms. Ishtar told me you were engaged in your work, so I was waiting her for you." Akeno handed at Kaiba and as he left he winked at Serena, shooting her a gorgeous smile.

Kaiba stared into Serena's eyes and noticed something off, she seemed so reticent…so secretive. "Serena," Kaiba called out her name to grasp her attention. "Please come into my office."

Serena tentatively walked down the corridor behind Kaiba, she had a strange feeling this calling of a meeting was not going to be a good thing.

Kaiba sat behind his desk and stared her down, he examined her, it made Serena feel so "dirty" as if she was covered with the stench of deceit. Well wasn't she?

"Serena, where did Akeno graduate from?"

"Domino University sir," Serena said.

"Then why didn't we ever see him?"

"Well I don't know sir," Serena replied uncertainly. Kaiba nodded as if he had confirmed some sort of suspicion that he possessed of Akeno or maybe Serena.

"Akeno…it sounds so familiar," Kaiba said leaning back in his chair as he thought for a moment. Serena slowly retreated towards the door, Kaiba looked up at her just as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Serena." She turned around as he looked down.

"Trust is a strong bind that can hold people together, as one becomes sceptic, suspicions arise- then this bind can be shattered."

With that she left his office, no insult and no rude comment came from Kaiba. He knew about her and Bakura's relationship, but could it have been possible he also knew about another?

* * *

Kaiba wearily drove home after his 14-hour working shift; he wasn't fond of the fact he left his home so early and didn't allow himself to spend time with his wife, but she would have to understand, after all she was Seto Kaiba's wife. But how often would his thoughts wander off to Takara? Almost every time a breath was taken, no second passed without her a thought; her beauty captivated him no way that any woman had. Except one…but under the given circumstances it couldn't have worked, he had to forget, but it still lingered in his mind.

Kaiba pulled into his driveway and parked his car, Maria's car was nowhere no be seen. _'Takara must've sent her home, but why?'_ Kaiba slowly walked into his house, he suddenly heard Takara sweet voice laugh pleasantly at something a _man_ had said. Kaiba sped up his pace and jogged into the Living Room.

There sitting on his leather sofa, in his Living Room, in his Mansion was none other than Kisho Tsunami.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kaiba asked through his gritted teeth.

"Honey your uncle just stopped by to see you, but instead kept me company since you weren't home." Takara replied rationally.

"Well it seems that I've over stayed my welcome, I guess I'll be leaving now. I hope to see you again Seto," Kisho swept passed him and left the Mansion. Kaiba then averted his gaze to his quiet standing wife- she seemed so innocent; she couldn't have done anything… _could she?_

Kaiba swiftly turned away from her and headed upstairs, Takara quickly followed from the behind.

"Seto, what's wrong if I associate with your uncle?" Takara asked.

"Takara he made promises to me, Mokuba and his own sister-my mother, that he couldn't keep," Kaiba promptly answered as he removed his shirt and began to stride back and forth.

Takara stood sadly in the doorway of their room. "Seto I'm sorry I had no idea, if it hurts you than I won't confer with him." She said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaiba smiled genuinely as he returned her embrace. His eyes then caught upon something peculiar about the current state of their bedroom.

"Didn't the maids make the bed this morning?" Kaiba asked when he saw the covers on their bed in a disordered form.

"They did but I took a nap this afternoon when my head was aching," Takara replied hesitantly.

"Are you alright now?" Kaiba asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Kaiba kissed her gently upon the forehead as he strolled out of their room. Takara became curious as to where he might be going half nude in this time of night so she began sneakily to follow him out to the terrace.

A pure black sheet enclosed the work in darkness as the tiny precious silver stones sprinkled the night sky. Kaiba stepped through the paved path in between the beautiful wild flower gardens, he then walked up on the small wooden bridge that rose vines had engulfed, slithering all over it. Kaiba looked down into the small river beneath, the reflection of the moon glimmered in the water. Takara gently kissed his soft, pale cheek; his blue eyes gazed back at her.

"Takara, why was Kisho here?" Kaiba asked stiffly.

"He came by wanting to talk to you," Takara replied looking into the deep sapphire river.

"What did you two discuss?"

"He seemed quite interested about how we met, so I told him," Takara answered. She looked back at his blue orbs.

"Trust is a strong bind that can hold people together, as one becomes sceptic, suspicions arise- then this bind can be shattered." Kaiba whispered softly into her ear, Takara released and looked at him strangely.

"Are you accusing me of cheating you?" Takara asked.

Kaiba stared at her surprisingly, "what do you mean?"

"Well Serena did tell me what you thought about when I was on the veranda with Kisho," Takara bluntly replied.

"Damn that woman," Kaiba muttered.

"Seto I believe what we have is special and never would I want any rift between us," Takara added as Kaiba wrapped his well-built arms around her waist.

Suddenly a golden shot of lightening struck in the black sky as the rain began to pour down on the couple, Takara tried to release herself from her husband's grip for she was wearing a white silk tank top and matching pants, and for her husband he had his black dress pants…

The rain began to pour intensely revealing every curve Takara's tiny frame had to offer, her cinnamon hair matted against her crimson cheeks, her pink lips curved into a thin smile as she felt Kaiba's arms lock tightly around her.

Thunder crashed once more as Takara found herself to jump but her body contained no fear inside the arms of her beloved, the tender skin of his torso soothed everything out, she looked up at his face and saw his eyes were closed as he pleasured the moment alone with his wife. His chestnut brown hair matted against his face as he swiftly picked his wife off the ground and led to the stone bench, no resistance was spoken from her mouth. There he lay her slender body, her eyes were closed as he positioned himself upon her, this is what he had longed to do to her for so long now. He lowered his head to her neck and showered it with butterfly kisses, he then moved a bit down and ran his eager tongue across her collarbone; Takara held onto his shoulders as her nails began to dig into his skin. Kaiba tore himself off her looked into her eyes…_wanting_…Kaiba lips found hers, his lips made quick movements for he couldn't wait any longer to have her, her arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer in to let the heat of passion rise in the moonlight.

Kaiba's tongue trailed across Takara's lips as she grasped his shoulders securely; his arms travelled up and down her side as one slowly lingered up her thin silk top. His hand caressed the soft skin as Takara cried out in pleasure when he sunk his teeth into her elusive skin, her legs wrapped around his waist causing him to be pushed down upon her on waiting untainted sanctuary.

Both mouths struggled for power over one another, Takara surrendered as she gradually brought down her vigour while she let Kaiba capture her lips. Kaiba broke the kiss as he began to work his magic on the other parts of her body; Takara let out a moan as she felt him lips peck her entire body, running his tongue over every spot. Not leaving anything untouched by his dreamlike contact. The rain began to pour even harder but the couple didn't object, this was a night that had been longingly awaited for by both people.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Serena called out as she finished putting her earrings on and ran to her front door. Her breath was taken away while she gaped at the man in front of her. Bakura wore a debonair white turtleneck with beige cargo pants, Serena was taken back when Bakura slithered his arm around her slim waist.

"You look almost as desirable as this rose," Bakura slid a pure scarlet rose over her neck and across her sun kissed body. Serena's thin body curved back as he intently looked at her with passion. _'Tonight I shall over power you love, you will be mine.'_ He thought as he gently pecked the supple skin of her neck.

Serena wore a body-hugging black top with a V-neckline and a fitted black skirt with two linking chains in an oblique vogue. All her raven hair was crimped; she wore a sequence of silvery connecting chains around her neck and hoop earrings.

"Let's go," Bakura's cool tickled against her soft skin. Serena drew herself back up and ran her finger against his soft pale skin.

"Now," she in no more than a whisper as she lured him with her lush, hot grey eyes; they walked down the sidewalk at the darkened hour of night. Stars engulfed the night sky while the moon shone radiantly creating a perfect romantic atmosphere.

Bakura took her to a picturesque restaurant; it a had a small patio out front with candles in the middle of the tables, inside artistic paintings of ancient Rome and other scenes swathed the walls. Bakura pulled out a chair for Serena as she took her seat; they ordered and rested quietly waiting for their cuisine.

Dinner was excruciatingly serene, neither comments nor any conversation was made throughout the entire meal. Bakura kept stealing small glances that he thought Serena had no idea about, but this made her even more uncomfortable.

Bakura felt so much towards her but she could feel nothing in return and now in the current events it made her feel so deceitful towards him- but she did betray his trust- his and another person who she cared about also. Life now for her was so painstakingly hard to carry on, how could she subsist in a life where if she won she would inflict pain but if she lost she would impose anguish. But she had to continue, she was always known as a strong person who could endure anything placed in front of her- but how can she conquer an obstacle that wasn't even in her hands to decide? Everything was now to be determined by another- an individual whose conclusion couldn't be influenced by her; he had so much control over her life- or could it be she had none over hers?

_'Am I willingly giving into this dilemma? Am I not an independent person? Why has my life taken such a big toll over the last few weeks? But this had been planned years ago. But now I can't even make an alteration to my own life? How could my sister Ishizu- the most elegant, intelligent and poised woman that I've ever known look at me in this situation? I feel like a weak defenceless sheep wondering the forest alone just waiting to be slaughtered by an on coming wolf.'_

Bakura stared intently at Serena; she sat immobilized in an exact position- her fork in mid air, her body pale and her eyes bleak. Bakura reached over for her hand and felt the cold, chilled skin of her beloved.

"Serena?" Bakura called out to her.

Serena awakened from her train of thought and gazed up at an alarmed Bakura. "Sorry, I must've dazed out for a bit, I've been thinking a lot lately." Serena said as she awkwardly shook Bakura's hand off hers and began to eat again.

"Serena you know that I can help you, maybe you'd feel less burdensome if you entrusted me with some things." Bakura stated unsurely as he stared at his hand.

"That's alright Bakura, I'll take care of things myself, I always do," Serena answered as she shot Bakura a reassuring smile.

_ 'What type of relationship is this? One where Serena can't even confide in me? What has happened? I thought that after Kaiba's marriage she'd could be more open to me, but now she has become much more distant, how can I continue a bond she wants nothing a part of? This relationship cannot succeed with a one-way connection, am I the only one who wants to remain together. Or does Serena have other future plans that don't involve me?'_

Bakura slid his arm around Serena's waist as they walked out of the restaurant just as the rain began to pour; Bakura took out his umbrella as they walked onto the sidewalk. Rain sheeted the entire city of Domino; crystalline droplets of tears descent from the high grey storm clouds, as golden lightening blazed in the sky and thunder shook the ground. Bakura pulled Serena's body closer to his and squeezed her tightly.

_'I can't take anymore of this.' _Serena thought as she tried her best not to wriggle put of his grasp, but her mind was elsewhere. Where in this state of weather could Bakura be taking her?

Her question was answered. Domino Park.

Droplets of water radiated in moonlight as they slid off the green leaves of the large trees. Bakura turned to her and lay his lips gently upon hers as one his hands held the umbrella and the other massaged her back. Suddenly rain began to descend upon the pair as Bakura dropped the umbrella and entangled his fingers in her hair. Serena reluctantly brought her hand up to his pale face and caressed his cheek. He forced her to put more power, more emphasis into the kiss; his lips made quick motions over hers as tears began to descend from Serena distraught grey eyes.

_'What would Bakura do if he found out all this relationship was against my desires. He would hate me, no one ever trust me again. My love is forged, but my desires are true. There is no doubt in my mind that I want someone else, my doubts lie if they want me back.'_

Serena split herself away from Bakura and let the rain plunge her into the darkness abyss. Her raven hair matted against her reddened face as her crystal tears merged with the water of the rain. Bakura began to step up towards her when she swiftly dashed in the opposite direction. Bakura ran after her, he had to know what was wrong with her, what had he done to her?

Water splashed all over Serena's legs as she ran across the flooded sidewalks of Domino, droplets of water gilded off her wet hair and drenched clothes. Closely behind her, Bakura sprinted after repeatedly yelling her name and calling for to stop. His long spiked, white hair matted against his face as did his sweater and pants to his body.

"Serena! Stop! We have to talk!" Bakura yelled as he turned onto Serena's street. She ran right into her building and slammed the door shut right in Bakura's face.

Inside Serena's eyes let out mote tears, how much deceit could one man take alone? She had hurt him so much. She lay her body upon her door for support, slowly she slide down onto the ground and held herself tightly in a ball and cried heavily.

Outside Bakura slammed his fist into Serena's doorway. "Serena, what the hell is wrong?" He yelled. Inside he heard Serena snivel a response, which just raised Bakura's rage. "Tears! Serena what are your tears for?!" Bakura quietened his voice. "What's wrong love? What's wrong?" Bakura lay his body on Serena's door and let a small tear descend from his eyes. "What did I do," Bakura muttered under his breath.

_'What did you do?'_

* * *

_ 'Deceit… this word has become so much a part of who I am. Kisho. Love I am here for you, I betray for you, I long for you. As I have deceived the trust of so many I cannot but help do it to others, is it wrong to continue the string of lies? Until one day where I shall become attached to everything that occurs, revealing everything about me?_

_ Love…what is it? I do love you Kisho, but I feel as if love calls to me from another. But I could never deceive you, love binds me with you. But is revenge worth all the lives that we break? All the bonds that we shatter? All the hearts that we crush? All the people we hurt? Can this small feud have enough meaning to put these lives in such torture? But is it right to question you now? No, everything we're doing is right, right? _

_ Trust is a strong bind that can hold people together, as one becomes sceptic, suspicions arise- than this bind can be shattered.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc.- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot. With everyone's encouragement and compliments it pushes me to write more. Enjoy!

**Blue Dragon99- You'll wish you'd never said that you could handle it. Prepare for forthcoming chapters, especially dedicated to you. lolz**

**SGCred- Loved your recent update; hope my review didn't offend you in any way, lolz.**

**Freakster- I loved you recent update too, very confusing :S. I'm not sure about anything anymore. Don't worry you're not copying me, its coincidence. Oh and Kaiba does look sexy in anything, lolz. Oh and the kiss thing, I'm not sure what you meant by that; the scene in the elevator between them two is a fantasy by one of the people in the there and the kiss from that New Year's party thing was before Kaiba was married.**

**Josie- I put my hands down and typed this for you, hopefully it's to your liking.**

**Chapter 6: Manipulation**

---

"So Serena, how's life?" Mokuba asked sipping on coffee during his lunch break.

"Anything far from perfect," Serena replied as she ran both her hands through her hair in agitation.

"What's up?"

"Bakura loves me."

"Tell me something I don't know," Mokuba laughed out.

"I don't love him."

"Then why don't you break up with him?"

"It'll break his heart…"

"Won't it break if you're with him out of pity?" Serena looked up at the young raven-haired boy. He might've been 4 years younger but it didn't stop him from being happily married to his high school sweetheart. But nothing had changed about him; his long ebony hair- now always tied back and the sparkle of childhood in his eyes never left.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked confused.

"Well he loves you but you don't love him, but if you stay with him then you'll be there just to keep him happy- but then that brings in the fact that you pity him. You don't love him but you're with him because you feel sorry for him; either way- if you stay with him or not, you're not doing each other any good. You two should talk; what happiness will Bakura gain from your discontent? If he loves you then he cares about your feelings," Mokuba wisely responded.

Serena smiled to herself. _'Mokuba's right I have to let Bakura know about my feelings, he'll understand just like Mokuba said- he does love me.'_ "That's probably the most intellectual answer I'd ever get," Serena teased. "What have you been reading or watching?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"I kinda go and see a psychiatrist once every week," Mokuba replied diffidently.

"A therapist? Why?" Serena wanted to know.

"Well…you know how me and Seto had our childhood problems, well I just needed to blow some steam and Rebecca suggested I go see an analyst. It's probably because I've been having vivid dreams about our past, but the weird thing is, it's not Gozaburu." He replied perplexed.

"Then who?"

"It's our uncle, Kisho, Seto hated him with a passion ever since I can remember."

"Maybe it's because of his sudden appearance in town, maybe it's resurfaced a few deeply buried emotions." Serena deducted logically.

"I keep seeing him, it's so dark, then I see Kaiba Corp. He's like laughing manically and he has his arm around some dame while Seto's one the ground with another girl, which I think is Takara- helping him, and me? I'm there then I'm gone. My therapist thinks that it's like a vision, I don't know," Mokuba looked down exhaling annoyed at not being able to understand the meaning of his dream or prediction?

"But still, seeing a shrink does sound smart, unlike others how can't even depend on people to do a simple task as to get coffee. I still don't get how two so different people can be brothers," Serena said drinking her latte as she referred to his older, more stubborn brother.

"Don't tell Seto, but he's adopted," Mokuba jokingly whispered when he saw his older brother approach their table. He frowned slightly as he awaited Serena's reply- who still hadn't noticed he was there.

"Oh that explains you two, but how could a couple have such an ungrateful little brat? I don't think anyone in the world is as unpleasant and callous as Kaiba," just then Serena felt a pair of well-built hands clasp her shoulders.

"Well the truth just seems to pour out of you," Kaiba said as he sat down beside her. Serena smirked at him as she stood up to get a pungent cup of black coffee for the weary CEO. She went to the machine and sighed in frustration, she began to put in a new filter to make a brand new pot of coffee.

"Yeah they talked to me last night. How about you?"

"They talked to me weeks ago, all I know is practically the entire company knows about it."

"How much did they offer you?"

"Around $500,000, you?"

"Same, I think they offer higher positions more."

Serena leaned in against the wall and listened to the two men speak. Had Kaiba presented them with a promotion? But then she would know. It seemed a bit high for a yearly salary, but who else in Domino could offer such an excessive sum of money. Dungeon Dice Monsters had been the next leading multi billion corporation but it still couldn't compete alongside Kaiba Corp.

"It's what Seto Kaiba deserves."

"After everything he's done, he finally gets what's coming." Two manly voices laughed spitefully.

_'Could they be planning to murder…? No way, but Mokuba's dream? No, no one in this entire world has enough senses or an adequate amount of courage to even stand up to Seto Kaiba let alone murder him. But what could they be doing with that much cash and talk about giving Seto Kaiba what he deserves?'_

The two men rounded the next corner; Serena recognized them as a pair of males who worked as operators of the tangential computers in the company. They walked towards the table where Mokuba and Kaiba sat. Serena hurriedly grabbed the cup of java and began to closely follow the two.

"I pay you two good money to work not to laugh around like a bunch of school girls," Kaiba snarled, glaring at the two employees.

They gave their boss one heartless look and walked off without another word. Kaiba fumed at them, trying to decide their fate just as Serena quickly and quietly came by, placed down his coffee and went after the two men.

"I'm glad we won't have to deal with that rich basterd's stuck-up attitude."

"Bribes are the way to go, whoever's going against that sick, good for nothing swine is a god."

Serena stopped in mid step as they laughed cruelly continuing their walk down the hall. Someone going against Kaiba? It wouldn't be the first time the CEO had a hater, but to go as far as to steal his company and back stab him was…ingenious yet still very wrong.

Serena stared at the two men until there silhouettes were gone and their amusement was nothing more than a faint whisper in the air.

She slowly turned around to come upon Mokuba's gaze. "Serena, what was that about?" Obviously referring to her sudden urge to run around.

"I just had to ask those two men something important," she falsely replied. Mokuba nodded sceptically as they both walked into the elevator. "Mokuba…" she started. "Have you noticed anything _off_ about the employees at Kaiba Corp.?"

"Well…I guess now that you mention it, they seem more uptight, like they're hiding something." Mokuba suspiciously replied. They both entered the 45th floor since Mokuba worked there and Serena had urgent documents to sign and deliver.

Employees stood apart from them in little groups secretly discussing unheard of topics. Mokuba waved his goodbye and returned to his desk as Serena slyly made her way closer to the collection of individuals.

"Can you believe it?" A high female voice asked.

"Nope, but hey Kaiba's is getting it." A brusque toned man replied.

"But do you think it's right?" Another feminine asked unsurely.

"Is it right for Kaiba to treat us like dirt?" One more voice rose up.

She slowly turned around and began to walk back to her station. She turned her computer on and began to check Kaiba Corp. sales. Her sudden intake of breath increased as she soon realized sales were dropping. _'How could this be possible? I thought everything was going smoothly and according to plan as always. It's probably just a phase, every company has it's ups and downs, and although Kaiba Corp. isn't that likely to experience the downs every corporation has to.'_ Serena thought sensibly, it would be pointless to bother Kaiba with something to trivial right now.

Her mind was not in her job and her body was nothing more then an empty vessel listening to a ricocheting question of…how could she be a part of this?__

---

**From: **Kisho Tsunami 

****

**Sent: **May 3rd, 2004 4:38:48 PM

****

**To: **Unknown****

****

**Subject: RE: **Reprisal

****

**Message: **Most of the employees at Kaiba Corp. are now induced against my young, unknowing nephew. There are only a few elite individuals who still need to be persuaded to our side. My gratefulness lies with you since you know what happened to Seto when Pegasus tried to invade his corporation so the same mistakes wouldn't be repeated. Tonight we shall meet, same time and same place to go over the fine details of our plot once more. Besides we already do have some _catching up_ to do.

---

"Seto where are you taking me?" Takara asked, her hands in the air trying to feel her way around.

"Just have a little trust," Kaiba whispered into her ear. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, he told her to look beautiful and she never gives but her best. She wore a pale yellow sleeveless dress- that at the bottom was higher at one point then the other and heels which laced around her legs to her knees. Her cinnamon hair was silky, smooth and soared in the wind.

Kaiba sat her down upon a tablecloth and removed her blindfold. Takara gasped back in surprise. Fields and fields of picturesque flowers, reds, yellows, purples, oranges- every high-spirited colour imaginable, all meshed together with the verdant green of the stem, grass and leaves. Cast over the meadow was the pure blue night sky, the stars twinkled above as the perfect spring breeze whirled around the intertwined bodies.

Takara snuggled in closer to Kaiba's body seeking warmth and love from her devoted husband. "Takara…" his voice light yet husky with a seductive tenor to it. "You've changed me, before the world was nothing but business, money and power, those were my priorities and no one could've changed that besides Mokuba. But now, now I have you, I can see the beauty that others can see, I see the brilliant passion of life- I know what love does to you now," his gaze averted to her delicate body alongside his. "I feel so complete Takara, as if everything made sense after my realization, everything became more then what I saw it as, everything had meaning." He placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted it slightly to meet her gaze. "Takara I love you, I might've been able to give you anything but now I can give you everything."

His lips captured hers in a heated moment of ardour, Kaiba pulled her closer- deepening their kiss. Rapture and aspiration urged their lip lock on, sensual movements carried on between the two as Kaiba's hand caressed her back and Takara's fingertips roamed freely through the untamed tresses of the fiery CEO.

Takara finally broke away from Kaiba looked away from his confused stare, he brought her face to meet his now soothing and affectionate blue eyes. Water droplets of sparkles descent from her russet eyes like water majestically flowing down a river. Kaiba shook his head slowly while he rubbed away her tears.

"I…"

His index finger was rested upon her thin cerise lips. "Sometimes there is no need for words, actions can say everything and silence can be interpreted." Kaiba muttered under his breathed while he watched her intently. Takara smiled, she wrapped her arms around his torso and fell into a peaceful slumber inside the arms of her lover.

---

It was late, dark and lonesome. The streets of Domino were deserted in the wee hours of the night; Serena positioned herself in the driver's seat of her car and slowly yet discreetly backed her sleek, black Lexus out of the parking lot and onto the shadows of the street. Her destination- she didn't know why or how? But she felt compelled to meet him.


	7. Chapter 7: Refusal

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 24 Serena, Yugi etc- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 24

Loved everyone's reviews it sure does mean a lot! I never knew my new story 'The Lie That I Lived' would do so well, well if you already hadn't you can go check it out after your done reading this chapter!!!

**Chapter 7: Refusal**

---

Serena drove leisurely to the mall, the streets of Domino were rather vacant for a Saturday afternoon. Serena yawned sleepily while she waited for the streetlights to turn green; Tea had called her fairly early for a Saturday morning to ask to join her, Serenity and Mai at the mall, obviously Serena had agreed but was a bad time since Serena did work exceedingly hard this week without sleep and she had been out later than usual last night.

She signalled a left turn and stared out her window, something strange caught her eye. Kaiba Land also was considerably empty for a weekend, she remembered how full it always used to be. Bustling with eager children and teenagers who wanted to be like Kaiba, Yugi or Joey; gossip buzzed around about how if you stayed long enough you might've been able to catch a glimpse of the legendary duellists. But of course they had resigned from duelling professionally because of families and business however they still found time to participate in the game as fun.

Serena parked into the virtually bare parking lot and slung her purse over her shoulder. A few wandering adolescents whistled and hollered at her developed body and appearance; she wore black tight-fitting denims with white shadings and a grey tank top that was scrunched up on both sides, which was underneath a small white shawl. Serena shot the group of boys a dirty look and walked off. _'Imbeciles.'_ She thought fumingly at the sick asses and how immoral they acted towards women. _'Women can't wear anything these days without being judged about our bodies.'_

Serena stopped and waited at the centre of the mall where an enormous stone fountain stood under a large sunroof. It had three layers, each one becoming smaller as if reached the top and in the midpoint of the topmost level a vine shaped piece curved its way up and blossomed into a large lily where water shot out.

Serena stared into the crystal, clear water, the waves splashing alongside the stone; little sparkles in the water caught her eye. This fountain was a wishing fountain, tiny twinkles of silver and bronze filled the bottom and middle stratums; there was a myth that believed that if you had your back to the fountain and threw your coin over your left shoulder and it landed in the smallest top layer your most desired wish would come true. She turned around and held her silver coin tightly in her fist, under her breath she slowly murmured her most wanted appeal and then slowly raised her hand…

"Hey Serena!" Serenity's high-pitched squeal filled Serena's head as the coin mistakenly flew out of her hand. Serena quickly twisted around just in time to watch the silver glitter fall into the highest tier.

"It looks like you're going to get what you wished for," Tea said, referring to the fable.

"So hun, what ya wish for?" Mai asked shooting Serena a sly grin.

"It'll never come true if I tell," she responded smirking. Serena scrutinized these women who've been her friends since god knows how long, they've been through so much together and never have kept anything from one another, but today Serena carried a burden upon her shoulders, which made her doubt if she should tell her friends.

Tea smiled caringly, her 'friendship' attitude had died down a bit, cutting out the lecture and speeches, which did make some people very happy, preferably Mai. She wore a baby blue knee-high skirt and a white halter top, the brunette's hair was now was a bit beneath her shoulders and her cerulean eyes still full of optimism as ever.

Mai still hadn't lost her devious attitude and her cunning abilities towards life and love, she nonetheless is the independent, poised and beautiful woman they had met in Duellist Kingdom. She was attired in a lavender tank top with white low rider jeans and stilettos, her waist length, blonde hair was lush and luxurious as was the quality of trickiness in her violet eyes.

Serenity sweetly stood with the women, a bit out of place with her innocence still radiating from her. The 21-year old was still the naïve and pure child they had grown to love and adore since Battle City. She was dressed in a white knee-high, strapless summer dress with pink roses, her lengthy auburn hair was coupled together in a French pleat, her olive green eyes were still wholesome and content.

"Where are the kids?" Serena asked curiously.

"We left them with our husbands," Serenity replied doubtfully.

"Don't worry I threatened Joey before I left so Aaron will be all right," Mai said.

"I trust Yugi—"

"And we all know that," everyone finished in unison.

"So where are we off to?" Tea asked as they all started to walk off together.

"There's a fabulous sale down at Dynamite, we have to go," Mai said stressing the last few words. "We're all in need of a shopping spree, we deserve it after everything we go through with our husbands."

"But Serena's still in the life of a bachelorette," Serenity remarked.

"And let it stay that way, unless of course Bakura…" Mai hinted slyly.

Serena's face slightly fell as the smile vanished off her face; Bakura had called her in urgency to meet him at Domino Park to discuss something that they should've talked about long before.

"Serena what's wrong? Something's been off about you," Tea commented.

"I think I'm going to break up with Bakura," Serena stated unsurely.

"Well if it's what you think is right…" Mai replied unknowing of what else to say.

"I think I don't love him and I've been leading him on."

"Well that's a good reason as long as you think it's right," Serenity answered.

"I'll have to break his heart."

"It's the only way to go only if you think its right," Tea responded.

This was really dancing on Serena's last nerve. _'If I thought it was right then I wouldn't feel so regretful about it. One heart, two people, two paths, one choice.'_

"I think I love someone else…" she let it sink in slowly upon her friends.

Mai almost choked on her smoothie, Tea froze in mid step and Serenity nearly tripped over another lady's bags.

"WHAT?!?!" The yelled in unison a yell that rang out throughout the entire mall. "WHO?!?!"

"I don't know, I don't know anything about my life anymore, before I was so sure about what I wanted and how to get it. But ever since _he_ came I don't know," she said sitting down on a bench and burying her head in her hands.

"Who?" Tea asked as she comfortingly put her hands over Serena's shoulders.

"I don't know, I've met too many new people," Serena replied. "There's Akeno and Kisho—"

_'Oh I just did not let that slip…'_

"Kaiba's uncle?" Mai inquired distastefully.

"Maybe you just fear commitment and you're trying to find an excuse not to marry Bakura," Serenity suggested logically.

"No, I know I don't love Bakura," Serena replied. "Let's just not talk about this," Serena said, getting up and walking away.

"Have you talked to Takara lately?" Mai asked.

"I called her yesterday but Roland said she went out," Tea answered.

"Don't Kaiba and Takara make such a sweet couple?" Serenity queried.

"It's not just how they look together but also how well they know each other," Serena thought aloud, she continued strolling while her friends stopped behind her.

"What do you mean Serena?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure about Takara either, she seems too much on the sly," Serena said turning around to face her friends.

"Maybe you're jealous?" Mai indicated, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Perhaps you're still not over him like you thought you were and you're to nice to admit it, maybe you're afraid of the fact that you might hurt Kaiba's relationship." Serenity suggested as they endlessly cruised the mall sipping their smoothies.

"But I am over him, it's just the fact that Kaiba really does know nothing about the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with, I'm just looking out for his well-being." Serena said as she entered a quaint boutique.

"The wedding was so sudden, how long did they really know each other for?" Tea asked as she picked up a sunshine yellow summer dress.

Serena remembered how Takara and her had chatted the night before the wedding she had been so apprehensive.

---

_ "I'm not sure if this is the right thing anymore, I mean it's so sudden," Takara said, she smoothed out the creases in her wedding gown._

_ "Trust me, Seto Kaiba just doesn't pick anyone to marry, you must be extremely special to him. But I was wondering Kaiba never told me about you, how long have you known each other?" Serena asked while she drowsily lay upon the bed they both sat on._

_ "Well…you see…um…we just met…"_

---

"8 days before he proposed to her," Serena completed her thought aloud. Tea, Mai and Serenity gasped at her wide-eyed in shock.

"8 days! Seto Kaiba is that impulsive?" Mai asked to particularly no one.

"Wow, I never knew he was so eager to get married," Tea thought.

"I think it's sweet, sort of like a 'love and first sight' scenario," Serenity said dreamy-eyed.

The three women rolled their eyes at the young offspring. "He seems so sure that Takara is the one, and we all know Kaiba's not the one to make a spontaneous decision." Tea understandably stated.

"He does really love her…" Mai said.

"But the real question is does she love him?" Serena asked looking up into nowhere, hoping the answer could be found out.

---

Bakura held Serena's hand tightly in his, it was unbelievably tense- this sign was the clinching happening that confirmed that Ryou Bakura was going to propose to yours truly Serena Ishtar.

His eyes wandered considerably, he did not want to gaze into those eyes- those eyes that made his breath tighten in his throat, his heart race and his voice not co-operate. She looked even more dazzling in her A-line midnight blue dress, her hair in a twist with a few tresses escaping form it, a matching blue choker that vined along her neck and identical earrings.

His hand went from hers to her waist pulling her in closer to his thin beige sweater, he felt a vague resistance but shook it off. Bakura's other hand travelled into the pocket of his black dress pants, his fingers caressed the smooth velvet of this small jewellery box- he had this ring with him for such an extended amount of time, he would always have it with him but never knew when to pop the question. Every time he saw her, he would be at a loss for words, her beauty would captivate him and he would always wish to be with her- he knew this feeling as love. He knew deep down within the core of his very existence that he loved Serena Ishtar.

Bakura turned to Serena, her sumptuous grey eyes gave him enough reassurance. Slowly he bent down before Serena and removed the ring from his pocket. Serena gasped and took one step back, the moon shone upon the white gold, aquamarine diamond engagement ring causing it to look even more luminous.

"Serena Ishtar could you please give me the honour of offering your hand to me in holy matrimony?" Bakura proposed with a hint of hope in his eyes.

_'I could say yes, I could make Bakura happy and I could slowly forget what I want and give Bakura what he wants. I'm being much to selfish, he is a man willing to die for me and I think about someone else who I can never be with. I could learn to cope with an unsteady marriage but then we can become a blissful family.'_

_ 'Yeah, a family based upon lie and deceit.'_ A small voice at the back of her head chastised.

Bakura stared blankly into Serena's eyes; there was passion, emotion…_love_, but nothing for him._ 'The love in her eyes is for another.'_

Serena broke out of her fantasy and stared into Bakura's chocolate eyes; he knew something, but she didn't know what. An awkward silence passed between them as Serena quickly turned away from his disconsolate eyes.

"Please Serena," Bakura started, a solitary tear descended from his eye. "I've been so stupid to think someone like you could ever love someone like me." Bitterness filled his voice.

_ 'Why do I treat him like this? Why do I inflict pain that I have experienced? A broken-heart. Why do I lie to Bakura for? Why aren't I satisfied with what I have? Why?'_

"Please don't hate yourself, I've been selfish for leading you on like this, I could never open my eyes to see what a wonderful person I had in my life, I've been so stupid and selfish."

Water filled Serena's eyes as she turned around to leave. Bakura rapidly grabbed her arm and swift in one motion turned her around to meet his lips one last time. Passion burned upon his lips, as he led her into a sultry kiss that made Serena weak in the knees and washed away all her problems.

"Did that trigger anything in your heart?" Bakura asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry," Serena said as she pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye Bakura."

"Serena wait," Bakura called out, Serena stopped and waited. Bakura slowly came up to her and held her hand. "Please keep this," he said implying about the piece of jewellery.

"But Bakura I would feel terrible," she said as he slipped it on to her delicate finger. Too many emotions swirled inside Serena's heart, love, regret, pain…_anger? _"Why do you continue to hassle be with these _love_ _issues_? Why do you follow someone like me around, knowing that I don't love you and you'll just end up hurting yourself? Why? Why? Why…?" Serena fell into Bakura's arms and began to cry, her tears brought a sense of comfort, with her tears slowly flowed away the suffering of pain that had clouded her mind for the past weeks.

Clear crystalline tears flowed from her eyes; she causing herself so much grief, she was causing him so much heartache. Choked sobs escaped her lips as Bakura slowly stroked her hair while he hushed her.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll always be here for you," Bakura whispered.

"Bakura, I'm bad, I'm a very bad person. Leave before I do anything, leave before you hate me. I don't need you hating me, I'll kill myself if you hate me, I already hate myself." Serena started to weep heavily; tears continued to leak from her eyes, she couldn't contain herself anymore. What she was doing was wrong and she knew it herself.

"You're a wonderful person and that's why I love you, you make everyone feel so wanted, so needed, so special. I love you and nothing can ever change that," Bakura tightly embraced her. "This ring, it symbolizes how much I care for you, remember where ever you are, what ever you face I'm with you. Serena Ishtar I will always love you."

Those were enough, Serena ran deep into the park to be alone she couldn't take it, she knew Bakura was covering up just to make her feel better, but nothing could make her feel jovial She was a woman who caused agony of unbelief, and it would only continue.

Bakura watched her until her outline had gone from his sight however her scent was fresh in the night air, her tears were moist upon his sweater, her taste was marked on his lips and the blood, fresh from when the dagger had ripped through his heart.

Serena hugged herself tightly, although the night breeze was refreshing it just caused Serena undying frostiness. She was alone again, her heart still had an ignited flame of passion burning for someone, but it would continue to go unnoticed.

Her hand gradually moved towards her purse, she felt around for a bit and extracted her cell phone. She paused for a moment, considering if it would be right to call, but her senses didn't agree, slowly she dialled his number.

_'Ring' _

_'Maybe I should hang up.'_

_'Ring'_

_ 'He won't pick up.'_

_'Ring'_

_ 'He doesn't love…'_

"Hello," Akeno's voice filled her head as Serena attempted to find her voice.

"Remember how I told you I had a boyfriend?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"Yes…"

"Well it's all changed…"


	8. Chapter 8: Gradual Insights

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena, Yugi etc- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed or even read my previous chapter, love you all!!

****

**Freakster- Come on, I really can't write THAT much, I really do try to make the chapters as long as I can, but then it sounds like I'm just dragging on cause when they're long I seem to lose my readers and my writing touch. You just keeping thinking Serena, because my lips are sealed.**

**Blue Dragon99- I'm not trying to trick you, it's just my storyline, it's everything I have planned for the future. This chappie it dedicated on behalf of you. You just keep thinking Takara…lolz.**

**Josie- It was sad about Bakura and how Serena left him, hopefully him and Serena will be able to put aside the past and continue on with friendship.**

Onto the new chapter, hopefully it's to everyone's liking! (Don't mind my French, it's not my strong point)

**Chapter 8: Gradual Insights**

---

**From: ** Kisho Tsunami

**Sent:** May 10th, 2004 5:39:58 AM

**To: **Unknown

**Subject: RE:** Reprisal

**Message: **There is only one more password to acquire and just selected individuals who are very close to the CEO to bribe, everyone else is against my good for nothing swine of a nephew. Bribing employees with large sums of money to tell us passwords of the different sections of the main computer was brilliance love, simply marvellous. Meet me today, at Café Bleu De Feu at lunch hour; I pine for you till then.

-

She stared at the e-mail stunned at what was written before her. Today…for lunch…in _public?_ How? It was just purely out of the question, if anyone she knew were to pass by and see them their entire plan would be ruined- something they had both worked over for so long, was he drunk or was the oh so adjacent aroma of triumph getting to him. Well someone had to adjust him to the right mind. She placed her slender fingers over the keyboard and began to type a reply; her new ring shimmered at the small amount of light that came from the dimmed table lamp, her lips curved up into an evil smirk. Maybe just maybe she could get herself there with just a bit help from the enemy…

---

Lazily, Serena toiled over the new contracts that had been sent by companies all over the world wanting to unite with Kaiba Corp. She read over them idly trying to consider which ones Kaiba would assume are worth glancing at.

_'Kaiba. Always thinking how much better he is than everyone else, Mr. High and Almighty. This just makes me sick, has he ever treated anyone working for him as an equal? Sure he talks to me like a regular human being but he can't but help throw in that insult that just spoils your complete day.'_

Hostility would be a main sense of thinking that had misted Serena's mind for the past few days; bitterness towards her haughty friend/ boss would seem to cloud her thoughts. She wasn't the hard working, passionate person she had once been, now she was deep in thought, trying to find answer for questions that had plagued the greatest minds and philosophers, she would venture off and wouldn't be able to keep her mind on her work. Something about that night had changed her. Realizations were made.

_'Maybe I'm just reacting to the regret of Bakura's proposal, but it should be something I'm proud of, I saved myself from having to live with deceit and Bakura as well. But why the resentment?'_

"Deep in thought, are we yet again pondering life's unanswered questions?" Akeno's voice brought her back from her intense contemplation.

She smiled at him sweetly and turned away. "Well you know me, dazing out a bit."

"You really surprised me with your phone call a few nights ago," he leaned in close to her so his breath would stimulate her senses. "I anticipate your sensual body till our next meeting tomorrow." His impatient lips lay upon her soft skin; scorching fire touched the cool ice causing it to melt and become unprotected against the sultry wanting of passion.

His skilled tongue trailed across the velvety skin of her neck; small moans of pleasure escaped her mouth, which impelled him to further her bliss. His lips moved as if he had practised abilities of a fully qualified seducer. He stopped and appreciated the intoxicated look in her eyes, which soon turned to more wanting.

"Just a small preview of the big things I plan on introducing you to," his voice was warm and serious with a touch of seduction. Serena sat upon the soft leather of her chair with the cool air flickering in through her window; upon her lips played a smile and a light-headed expression in her eyes. "I'll see you soon," Akeno smirked sexily and sauntered out of her office.

Serena sat still for a moment before she gradually turned her head around to the clock that hung upon her wall. 11:52 am. Slowly the ticking noise became louder and louder, the minutes seemed to go backwards she watched the second hand linger upon the watch. Her break was at 12:30 pm she couldn't wait that long. Her work was undone and her once so arranged area had become as messy as the hair on a specific CEO when had worked for 24-hours straight.

"I need coffee," she murmured to herself, she gathered up a few documents and made her way to the lounging café. She took a table all to herself and relished the taste of her mocha. "Oh god what am I going to do?" She asked herself helplessly, so many things on her mind, time drew nearer although she wanted to wait it out there was nothing she could do to avoid the inevitable.

Serena slowly sipped her coffee as her gaze began to wander around the room; a group of employees caught her stare. They were so closely huddled together, but that wasn't it, their faces so suspicious and grim; something had been haunting them or something had just made their lives. She had noticed many other radical alterations in the corporation's employees, they were so restrained, their faces so blank but not all were. Some held malicious grins upon their faces, as if a significant scheme had just been completed.

How far were these bribes going?

She looked down at her watch and gasped 12:29pm. Freedom! She hastily grabbed her things and rushed away, not taking heed to the man before her.

"Watch where you go," Kaiba's deep voice sneered as Serena's papers fell to the ground. Serena sent him an icy glare and bent down to pick up her loose papers.

"You're such a kind gentleman but no, I don't need your help," Serena said in mock rejection.

Kaiba mumbled a few curses before bowing downwards and helping her; his hand slowly extended out towards the diagram that possessed the latest stocks and sales. She gasped as in lingered in the direction of her dismissal, her hand speedily raced to the article and seized it just as his hand missed it.

"Well thank you for you um…_assistance_," Serena said straining the final word. Kaiba stared fiercely at her before swiftly turning away and leaving. The light in Serena's mind quickly flickered on. "Kaiba," she called after him, he stopped but refused to turn around.

"I don't need anymore of your ridiculing attitude Ishtar, I could fire you on the spot but why not prolong my fun?" He began to walk away again.

"Um…sir could I ask a favour?" Serena unsurely asked. Kaiba stopped as his superior stance switched on, he turned around and smirked so conceitedly it made Serena's blood boil and rethink her question, but it was too late.

"What could _you_ possibly want from _me_?" He leered; Serena shuddered while she continued.

"I need a ride."

"To…?"

"Café Bleu De Feu," Serena uttered uncertain if it was correct to ask him of all people.

"Fine."

Serena's jaw line almost touched the ground; he agreed.

"Only because I am suppose to take Takara there," he stated, he twisted around and treaded towards the garage.

_'So it wasn't an act of kindness and more of a 'I'm going so I'll take you' kind of thing but at least I'm getting there some how and he's slowly, _very_ slowly changing his way of behaving.'_

Serena thought as she scurried to get closer to him but then stopped. _'Kaiba… is… going… to…be…at…Café Bleu De Feu…Oh shit.'_ She thought attempting to keep the smile genuine upon her apprehensive face.

---

Serena lengthily drank her cool ice tea she finally calmed down; the sun's stifling heat could still be felt underneath the roof of the outdoor patio. She patiently sat in the heat alone, waiting.

Café Bleu De Feu was a very popular gathering area among older teenagers and adults. Inside the walls were painted with extravagant blue flames (living up to its name), it gave a burning fire appeal with the relaxing, coolness of ice. Outside in the front was a large wooden patio with stylistic white tables and chairs plus large yellow sun umbrella and in the middle was each table rested a single golden daffodil.

_ 'He should be here by now; I know he has work to do but still, how long does he really think I'll wait? For awhile, I can't believe our first official date, no more on the sly meetings, just out in the open enjoying ourselves.'_

_ 'Although I'm still not sure about this.'_ Serena turned her head side to side, trying to catch a glance of anyone she might know.

Two hands suddenly clasped her shoulders, making Serena nearly suffocate on the gulp of her beverage she just happened to take; she slowly curved her head around to come face to face with the sapphire eyes she wished weren't there.

"Oh, don't be so shocked by my presence, no one's here to comment on the fact you're having lunch with me, so relax." Kisho said as he sat down in front of her, for some odd reason her body tension decreased and she easily became casual once again. Kisho's gaze drifted around at Serena who was apparently was trying very hard to keep her eyes off him; he then noticed the ring upon her finger and smirked. "Engaged are we?" Kisho alleged.

"Us? No not us, I mean how could we…us?" Serena stammered not quite understanding what Kisho meant.

"Are you engaged?" Kisho asked again so the agitated lady could comprehend.

"Me? No, my boyfriend proposed and I broke up with him but he told me to keep the ring." Serena stared at the precious gemstone upon her finger- it glimmered brilliantly in the bright sunshine.

Serena snuck brief glimpses at the gateway entrance rather than staring at her company; her cell phone rang abruptly just as Kaiba and Takara entered the Café.

"Seto it's so beautiful here," Takara exclaimed; she wore a sunshine yellow transparent top with a long russet skirt.

"Serena introduced me to this place," Kaiba explained looking for a table.

"Oh look it's Serena and Kisho," Takara said as she made her way to their table.

"What is_ she_ doing here with _him_?" Kaiba sneered while he followed his wife.

"Hello," Serena greeted, trying to keep her voice low and her head down.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Akeno?" Her head shot up just as Kisho started to listen in.

"Sorry I can't make it baby, I have some reports to finish," Akeno explained.

"You make me wait this long and you think to call _now_?" Serena heatedly asked.

"I'll make it up darling don't worry." He disconnected.

"The nerve," Serena muttered as she put her phone away.

"Boyfriend?" Kisho asked.

"Well-"

"How strange to see you two here," Takara interrupted while she took a sit.

"Very," Kaiba murmured, glaring at Serena.

"Well Kisho…um…decided to be my…um company," Serena explained stuttering a bit.

"Well I think we should order, how about drinks on me. Garcon!" Kisho called to the waiter.

"I'll have a Martini," Kisho started. "And…" he gestured towards Serena.

"It's alright-"

"I insist," Kisho persisted.

"Why not you _are_ together," Kaiba mumbled leeringly.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," Serena said glancing briefly at the wine selection, and then sent dagger eyes at Kaiba.

"A Virgin Mary for me," Takara directed.

"And my son?" Kisho asked with a smile.

"A Wine Spritzer," Kaiba dully instructed, shuddering slightly at the 'son' comment.

The meal was had with a small amount of chatter, the patter of the utensils hitting the plates was the predominant sound. Kaiba glared at Serena throughout the whole meal, sending chills up her spine, but she returned the icy stares back. After all it really wasn't her fault he was here, she was supposed to be here with Akeno, which probably would have the same results.

"Excuse me, I just need to go freshen up," Kisho politely requested as he walked away into the restaurant.

"Oh god," Takara whispered as a piece of pasta fell upon her skirt. "I'll be right back," she uttered while running into the restaurant.

_'No, no, don't leave me here with him.'_ Serena mentally kicked herself for ever coming.

"Now that we have a chance to talk," Kaiba's business voice kicked in as he rested his head upon his hands. "What are you doing here with him?"

"He…I…he just sat down here," Serena clarified.

"A likely story," Kaiba smirked.

"But I intended to be here with someone else!" Serena yelled, becoming relatively frustrated with the CEO.

"Oh really? Who?" Kaiba said not fazed at the least.

_'Oh crap what have I gotten myself into now.'_

"If you must know, Akeno and I were going to discuss some things," Serena replied in the utmost business manner possible for her.

"Whatever," Kaiba responded giving into her story. "Just be sure to be at the mansion by 6."

"When are you taking Takara out?"

"5:30-ish," he answered.

"Alright."

---

"Joey hurry up with those balloons," Serena commanded as she ran around with a bunch of streamers.

"I can't believe _Kaiba_ actually thought of giving Takara a surprise party, I mean it's Kaiba!" Tea exclaimed.

"Looks like mean ole' Kaiba is really a big softie at heart," Duke joked, putting up the blown up balloons.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight, Kaiba? Sure," Joey said all out of breath.

"Well did anyone besides me have a hard time finding Takara a present?" Mai asked putting the candles on the cake.

"What do you get a woman who has everything?" Bakura added.

"Well at least she's not like Kaiba who'll rag about our presents," Duke said.

"He'll do that after we leave as courtesy to Takara," Yugi teased.

"Bawoons!" Aaron shouted as the fifteenth balloon popped.

Aiko screamed while she ran into Tea's arms, Aaron laughed hysterically at the scared little girl.

"Aaron it's not nice to scar people," Mai told her little son.

"Girls have cooties," Aaron frowned.

"Bwoys are icky and smell funny," Akio retorted.

Serena smiled at the children's youthfulness, no worries, nothing in life could bring you down and everyday was an adventure; what she would give to be like them again. She silently stole fleeting looks at Bakura and he did the same, both knew what they were doing but neither commented on it. Everyone was aware of their break-up but not a soul remarked on it.

"Um…Bakura could you please pass me that roll of tape?" Serena requested.

"Sure…" he replied reaching over to it. His hand suddenly grazed alongside her leg; she breathed in deeply not wanting any unwanted feelings to become apparent.

"You guys, Seto's back!" Mokuba exclaimed, turning off all the lights while the midnight blue convertible drove in.

"Scway," Aiko said grasping her daddy.

"Ssshhh, they're coming."

"You think Kaiba's gonna get laid cause of our work?"

"Shut up Duke!"

"Ow Joey, that's my foot."

"My bad."

"Ssshhh!"

"Seto that was so beautiful; those wild flowers and waterfalls. I never knew you could be so romantic," Takara slyly said pulling Kaiba's tie closer to her.

Duke, Joey and Mokuba sniggered softly while everyone else struggled to choke back their laughter. Kaiba glared into the dark sensing the people there.

"Well…" Kaiba flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled in unison, even Kaiba joined in.

"Seto…everyone…I…oh my god!" Takara said running to the middle of the room so everyone could wish her well and embrace her.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" Mai and Tea started as they wheeled in a superbly decorated cake. "Happy Birthday dear Takara, Happy Birthday to you…"

She blew out the brightly lit candles upon her exquisite cake, just doing so peculiarly every light in the entire Kaiba Mansion vanished.

"What the hell…?" Joey said looking around bizarrely. "Moneybags, what's wrong with ya electricity?"

"Shut it Wheeler," Kaiba angrily stated.

"Let's go down to the basement to see what's wrong with the fuse box," Yugi sensibly suggested.

"Is that smart in the dark?" Duke asked not wanting to ruin his movie star good looks.

"We have no other option," Bakura said as they all began to walk towards the basement.

"You women stay here, and scream if something pops out," Mokuba playfully said while following the others.

"Mokuba Kaiba I would hit you if I knew which one you were," Rebecca threatened.

"Mommy I'm scawed," Aaron stated clutching Mai.

"Now who's the baby?" Aiko mocked.

Suddenly something was knocked over, a person cursed and stumbled upon something else; shudders were shared between people as a gasp went up.

"Maybe it was one of them crashing into something," Serena said referring to their husbands.

"I'll go see," Serena proposed as she moved forth.

"Auntie Swena be careful," Aiko cautioned.

"Don't worry honey I'll be right back," Serena soothed.

Serena wandered quietly in the darkened Mansion, everything seemed much different in the estate then she was so used to. Abruptly, in mid-motion she stopped, Serena felt the cool breath of a man tickle her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and cradled her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend as much time together as you wanted to today love," the man whispered into her ear. "But don't worry after it's over we'll have all the time in the world."

She felt him lay his lips upon her neck and kissed it gently, his tongue made circles around her neck; Serena-scared out of her wits tried to find her voice to call for help but nothing surfaced. So caught up in ardour he did not sense her anxiousness.

"Happy Birthday love…"


	9. Chapter 9: More Than Just a Wanting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena, Yugi etc.- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

**Freakster- If I die you'll never find out!!!! Ha can't kill me now; but don't worry you'll find out when the authoress thinks it's right. Maybe I'll go away and won't post for awhile to leave everyone hanging, :D I'm so evil. **

**Blue Dragon99-**** I can't believe you don't know, I think I made it so obvious, like c'mon. **

**Sakura Mitsukai-**** You really that confident about Takara? Willing to bet? Sometimes a person can just be in the story and have no part but just to bring the reader to confusion. Serena Ishtar is a character I made up and she is Marik's sister; it's just an idea of how Kaiba would suit with an exotic Egyptian type. My lips are sealed till all is revealed; and poor Bakura, tisk tisk about him and Serena. **

**Josie-**** Huh? What did you mean by "Eww a kiss"?**

Does anyone know the episode after Yami's duel with Yami Marik when Joey runs to Mai's room after hearing everyone will return form the shadow realm? Well you know how he says his little speech on how much she means to him? I need that exact quote for a special reason, so if you know it or you know a website where I could find it, could you please let me know ASAP!!! Thanks!! Now onto the next chapter!!!

**Chapter 9-**** More Than Just a Wanting **

---

Serena finally smiled at her reflection, after changing 15 times she had ultimately chosen an outfit suitable enough to wear to her date with Akeno. She didn't know why but she felt utterly uneasy, her stomach churned just thinking about him, she felt light faint just thinking about he had said the other day.

_ "Just a small preview of the big things I plan on introducing you to…" _

Abruptly, she was pulled out of her thought as the telephone rang throughout her condo. "Hello," she greeted happily.

"Someone sounds excited."

"Oh hey Tea," Serena said. "What's up?"

"Just that we've all decided to crash at Joey's," Tea playfully stated.

"Oh tonight? Tonight's not good for me."

"Why?"

"I have a date," she said slyly.

Tea choked back any response that she could've said and wanted to say. She was just on the rebound and already back in the game; how would Bakura feel about this? "W-who," she stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"Akeno."

"The new guy?" Tea asked, recalling what Serena had told her about him.

"Yeah."

"Is he the guy you dumped Bakura for?" Tea hinted, trying to get Serena to reconsider her date.

"I'm not sure…"

"Serena do you really think that's a good—"

"Sorry Tea, I have to go, I'll call you later." She hung up.

Tea stared blankly at the receiver. _'How could she accept this date without considering Bakura's feelings? He's going to feel so…rejected; how could she be so impulsive?'_

"Honey are you ok?" Yugi's voice called out to her. She looked up at her husband's violet eyes and her dear child.

"Huh…yeah I'm fine," Tea said, running her fingers through her hair. "Let's go to Uncle Joey's!" Tea exclaimed, picking up Aiko and twirling her around.

---

Serena posed in front of her body length mirror; she had on a beige one-sleeved top with diamond studs lining the top, a tan skirt with two slits on the sides and her hair had a wet look making her sensual yet still desirable.

_'You never dressed liked this when Bakura took you out,'_ a tiny voice scolded.

Serena looked down at her outfit again, that voice would always say something to anything she wore, but it was right, what dressing up did she really do for her other dates? Serena considered changing again till the doorbell rang. _'I can't let the history of Bakura control my future, he's only a friend and I have other people in my life and I'm sure he'll find people to.'_

"I told myself I would be yet again amazed with you, but not so much that I would want you right now," Akeno said grabbing her waist and pulling her against himself. His fingers travelled up her neck and traced her full lips; her body arched back as she gently nipped his finger. "Tisk, tisk, so needy," he said putting his finger in his mouth. "Maybe we should skip dinner and go to desert," he suggested pushing her alongside the wall and kissing her neck.

---

"C'mon Bakura, cheer up," Joey said, handing him a glass of rum and coke.

Everyone had gathered at Joey's apartment to discuss the recent happenings and to console Bakura. He had acted as if there was nothing wrong but inside he was torn up and broken. Resentment had built up inside, which was covered by a fake layering of gentleness and kindness.

He would continue to chastise himself on how he couldn't forget her, her smile filled his dreams, her eyes followed him everywhere and her spellbinding body plagued him.

But then a question would ricochet in his head...How do you forget your first love?

"She would only hurt you she thought it was the right thing," Yugi sensibly added.

"It's not the last thing in the world—" Duke began.

"It's not the last thing in the world if the person you love can't love you back?" Bakura pessimistically asked.

"At least she didn't lead you on," Mai reasonably stated. "That would've hurt more she was there only to make you happy and herself miserable."

"You wouldn't want her to live with remorse, everyday wondering if it was right to marry someone she didn't love?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Bakura muttered.

_'I know they're all right, but why? I loved her so much; we've been together ever since high school, she seemed so happy. But then Kaiba came into the picture, she had assured me everything was all right, but really, how do I know? Could Kaiba be the other man? She seemed extremely upset when be was married, was it then she regretted being with me? Was all her happiness just a charade? Could it have really been she never did love me, but had tried for the sake of my happiness?'_

_ 'I don't want to believe any of this, but now, reflecting over everything that has ever occurred it all just fits together like a puzzle. Was I this blinded by love not have seen any of this?' _

Now Bakura was faced with the harsh truth of reality, he couldn't turn his head away from it; every moment he had spent loving her, she had loved another… Could he tell anyone?

He stared up to his friends of uncountable years, could he tell them that one of their friends had lied to all of them? Especially the him- the one who devoted so many of his youthful, free-loving years to?

Yugi, such a compassionate and thoughtful friend; never to judge anyone or a make a final verdict without having all the pieces to the puzzle. Always knowing everyone makes mistakes and willing to forgive the individual; his violet eyes were still very much lovable and innocent just like a child's. His Kame Game shop booming with business, still running efficiently even after the death of the poor soul of his grandfather.

Joey, a fun-loving and free-spirited person, always joking around; never being serious, or taken seriously, how could he with a big, goofy grin always upon his face? Playful yet frivolous man who still had enough brains to be taken sternly as the owner at the Black Clown Game shop, while Duke worked away on his innovations on Dungeon Dice Monsters. His eyes were wearisome because of the young devil running around just like his old man, but still his chocolate brown eyes never lost the mischievous twinkle.

Duke, a serious businessman on the outside, but a kind, devoted father at heart. This once active flirter and dater had finally been sold out of the market to one lady, everyone had been quite shocked to find out Duke had finally settled down. Although faded bruises from his fights with Joey were still visible, they had grown to become fond of each other...well tolerable. His emerald green eyes still were frisky and seductive- this is probably why women still throw themselves at him, peace on the women's souls who have felt Serenity's wrath.

"Bakura don't worry, everything will work out for the best," Tea said putting her hands over his shoulders.

"You'll find someone else," Mai, said placing her hand on his knee.

"What if I don't want to love anyone else?" Bakura stubbornly asked. Rain forcefully poured outside, sheets of it concealed the city of Domino.

"Bakura you can't be so wilful, what happens when Serena falls in love?" Duke huskily stated.

Bakura gazed at Duke spitefully; a thundrous crash of lightening sounded. _'Serena…fall in love? She did break up with me because she loved someone else…but will she forget me that easily?'_

Tea glanced at Mai and Serenity uncertainly, she had told them what she had found out when she found a few minutes alone with them. Mai and Serenity had been shocked but soon realized that must've been why she had dumped Bakura.

"I know it guys, she doesn't love me, but can she forget me that simply?" Bakura said as he let his tears fall freely from his despondent, brown eyes. Mai, Tea and Serenity hesitantly looked at each other.

"Bakura…" Tea started hesitantly.

"We know Serena doesn't love you..." Serenity added nervously.

"Because she's out with Akeno tonight," Mai sadly finished off.

Bakura stared out into nothingness, all her love and passion had gone to someone she had just met. After years of devotion to her, all the years they were together, it didn't mean anything to her?

She had deceived him…

---

Akeno caught her in a voluptuous kiss; Serena's mouth gave away and his let his tongue roam freely in her mouth, suddenly be broke the kiss and began to work on her neck. He sunk his teeth gently into her soft skin, sufficient enough to provoke a moan from her lips. Serena arched back as she felt Akeno's hands travel up her shirt; unexpectedly the lights stopped working, rain thudded against the glass windows and lightening crashed outside.

Serena removed Akeno from her body and ran outside onto her balcony, rain poured forcefully against her body as her clothes began to take a deeper outline of her enviable body. Akeno stood alongside the glass entrance and watched Serena childishly dance in the rain. She stood over the railing and looked up into the beautiful night sky. The stars gleamed so brightly next to the shadowy nightfall sky.

Akeno abruptly came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He said it in such away as if he was expecting no answer that was only if he gave her time to answer, but he had already ensnared her in an impressive lip lock. His hands began to massage her body, arousing every nerve in her body.

Serena slowly opened her eyes as a small gasp escaped her lips; _his_ deep blue, breathtaking orbs stared back at her. A tantalizing smile played upon _his_ lips as _he_ lifted her onto the railing; _his_ hand travelled to the back of her shirt and slipped underneath it.

Serena never had felt such ecstasy; everything in her body was concentrating on this moment, her veins rushed with blood as her heart hammered against her chest. She became light-headed and heeded no attention to anything around her.

But all senses came into motion when she realized that _he_ was not there but Akeno; he carried Serena bridal style and lay her upon her bed. His lips bit her neck and swirled her tongue around it.

"Akeno?" She called out to him, but he was too busy working his magic on her frame. "A-Akeno? Don't you think we're taking it a bit too fast?" She asked unsurely.

Akeno's head shot up and glared at her angrily, Serena froze in mid-motion, her wits immobilized as Akeno's piercing gaze tore through her, but as quickly as it had happened it was replaced by an awkward smile.

"Why would you think that _darling_?" His face psychotically smirking. How pronounced 'darling' made Serena's skin tingle with fright.

"I-I mean that, we…we should slow down a bit…because my…ex-boyfrien—"

"You're with me now! Forget that man!" Akeno fanatically claimed.

Serena shoved Akeno off her body and crawled back into the headboard, Akeno crept up towards her as he lay small, obsessive kisses up her neck. Serena struggled from becoming drowned into his bottomless pool of seduction; but every time her eyes would close, Akeno's besotted blue eyes would reflect back at her.

"Bakura is a good friend—"

"Shut up about him, you broke up with him because you love me!" He yelled, his voice becoming heated.

"I will never love someone as crazed as you!" Serena yelled back.

"Please baby, I'm sorry. I just can't imagine that man with his hands all over your body," he apologized, his hands over her shoulders.

"Bakura was the first person to love me like a goddess, and I'm hurting him," Serena realized, as she arose from her bed and walked into her Living room, Akeno intently pursued after her.

"You couldn't lead him along, you did the right thing by coming to me," his hand roughly ran over her hair.

"No," she muttered. "I shouldn't have come to you but another."

"Who? _Kaiba_? _Kisho_?" He disgustedly asked.

Serena directed her head towards his blue eyes, her eyes wide in shock. _'How did he know him?'_

"Akeno, I was wrong to be here with you. I'm sorry, but I think you should leave," she said opening the door for him.

"You'll regret this, you'll come back, just watch," Akeno stated spitefully.

"No, I regret ever believing I loved you," she rested against her door and as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_'Why couldn't I accept it when I fell in love with him? But now it's much too late, no one will ever understand how much I hurt for him inside, I don't think even he understands. I should've told him when I had the chance, but now it's too late…even for love…'_

---

_ "Did you get it from her?" _

**"No." **

_ "How long can you keep this charade going? She's the closet one to the CEO that has what we need."_

** "Don't worry I have her wrapped around my finger." **

_"She's the last pawn in the game, after this it's all over." _

** "She's running through a mined field just waiting to be demolished by us…" **


	10. Chapter 10: Exposed Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena, Yugi, etc- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot that people read my story!!

**Freakster- That was a big train of thought, even for me! Well I can't say anything…just yet, but I think your wrath can wait till the next chapter. Yes! The chapter that everyone's been waiting for is next…I wonder how long I can wait before putting it up? How long can I make you people suffer? Lol.**

**Blue Dragon99- Good observation, but if you hadn't noticed then I'll tell you that Serena is my main character.**

****

**Sakura Mitsukai- I confused you now, so many observations, thinking too much and getting me confused in the process. Bakura will find some one soon, I'm not heartless (like a certain cute CEO), Kisho does have blue eyes and man was Akeno a jerk, hm...starts to concoct evil plan for Akeno... Lolz, a serial killer from Canada? **

Well there's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! 

**Chapter 10- Exposed Secrets**

---

_"How could you have been so mistaken?" _

** "I'm sorry."**

_"I'm sorry won't cut it, we could be caught; she could take her ass to Seto and rat us out."_

** "Seduce him, god gave woman a beautiful body, use it."**

_"You think he'll fall for it?" _

** "I know I can't resist you."**

_ "Please tell me this hell is almost over."_

** "We're almost done but…"**

_ "But…?"_

** "She didn't fall for it."**

_ "She's catching on. Everyone is catching on, people are watching me, they have their suspicions, especially that bitch. She can't keep her eyes off Kaiba, it makes my blood boil."_

** "Don't get foolish and do something hastily, after all we can't afford to screw up now."**

---

A cool spring breeze blew by Serena, as another delightful Spring afternoon had passed her by. Serena forlornly walked home after taking the rest of the day off from work, her thoughts were still dwelling upon Akeno's performance last night.

_'How could I have been so blinded by lust and pleasure? He's so possessive, as if he needed me to do something?'_

Her thoughts circled around that belief…what could Akeno use her for? She walked down the streets, her taupe skirt swirled around her knees, her cream-coloured heels clicked against the cement sidewalk, she wrapped her beige jean jacket tighter around her body to cover her bottle green tank top, while with the other hand she firmly clutched her black briefcase. Lost in thought, her eyes fell upon the upcoming magazine rack.

_'Hm…maybe a little read by my dear friend will help.'_ She picked up the latest copy of 'The Inside' and paid the man for it. Serena began to flip through it, the usual articale and reviews concerning new and hot games, the top 5 games, what future ideas gaming corporations had and much more. Oddly, Serena noticed Takara's name was nowhere to be found, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled the head quarter's number.

"Hello, 'The Inside' business head office, how may I be of service to you?" A young, perky voice chirped into the phone.

"Hi I'm calling about your latest issue, my friend works for your magazine and I was wondering why her article isn't printed." Serena stated simply.

"Well not every employee gets their exposés printed, maybe this week wasn't her week darling," she explained as she filed her nails.

"Well could you check on your computer if she works there please?" Serena requested.

"I'm sorry I'm not permitted to distribute personal information as of regards to our staff members." She replied, brushing away dust off her nails.

"But she's a very close friend and if she got fired and is keeping it a secret I have to help her." Serena pleaded in a bogus, loving tone.

"Aw that's so sweet of you to look out for your friend…"

_'Yes, yes take the bait…' _

"Alright if it's for a good cause."

_'Yes! Bingo, I've got it now.'_

"What is your friends name?"

"Maiden or surname?" Serena asked.

"Surname."

"Takara Mazaki." Serena patiently awaited the results.

"There's no record of a 'Takara Mazaki' ever working here, and trust me if she did get fired the background history and profile would still be here for another 5 years." The lady replied.

"Alright thank you for your time," Serena kindly replied as she disconnected.

_'Takara lie to Kaiba about working, but why? Why wouldn't she want Kaiba to know? What would be her motive?' _

Serena picked up her phone again and dialled Kaiba's number.

---

"Takara could you come in here?" Kaiba requested, it had bothered him all day, but when he finally got home he had to know.

"Yes Seto?" Takara replied poking her head into the Study room.

"Serena told me something very interesting about that magazine you _worked_ at, or _never_ did," Kaiba accused, looking over his computer.

"Seto I did, but I quit," Takara explained.

"But Serena said they have no records of you."

"I worked under anonymous circumstances, sending in secret editorials," Takara justified. "And I quit because I just didn't receive what I wanted."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't need you to worry about me and your company," Takara replied sadly.

"I'm your husband your worries are now mine."

"Seto..."

"But then…" Kaiba started. _'Why would Serena lie?'_

"Maybe she's jealous," Takara answered, reading his thoughts.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Has Serena ever had feelings for you?" Takara asked as she sat in her husband's lap, loosening his tie.

"Well not that I know of," Kaiba answered unsurely while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well tell me about any times you've been out together, then I can figure it out," Takara stated.

"Well…"

---

_ "Kaiba do you think your feelings could be about never having to lived your childhood? I mean you've worked hard for Mokuba to have a wonderful life but you never acquired one yourself," Serena explained her theory._

_ It was a dark, winter night, the wind swirled around the two individuals as they wandered innocently through the large, looming trees of Domino Park. Pure white snowflakes became caught in the updraft of the chilly and freezing breeze. _

_ Serena wrapped her arms around her uncovered body, her only source of heat being a thin, transparent shawl that covered her black cocktail party dress. Seto Kaiba sauntered slowly behind her, his hands in his pockets and his cheeks red from the frost of the season. He came up behind his young secretary and put his trench coat over her shoulders. She accepted graciously as her shivering immediately stopped._

_ "But what would have 'fun' done for me?"_

_ "Seto, every child needs to have fun, or else their youthful spirit becomes at… unrest I guess you could say," Serena explained. "Sort of like this…" _

_ Kaiba became immobile; frosty snow dripped from the back of the 18-year-old CEO's head. Serena smiled gleefully, "now you know what I mean?" Kaiba rigidly turned around and frostily glared at his 17-year old secretary._

_ "Living in the sun too long has done something to you, maybe you need a dose to." Kaiba picked up a large ball of snow and chased Serena from behind; the snowball hit her just as she slipped on frosty ice and fell face first in the snow. She turned around just in time to catch the strapping blue-eyed male upon her body._

_ Both their white, chilly breathes merged as they became caught in the wind; he stared down at the Egyptian goddess below him. Her ebony hair mixed with the white of the snowfall, her sun-kissed cheeks pale and red from the frost. Her lips tempting, lush and pink,__ Kaiba slowly leaned in towards her visage and lay his lips upon hers. Their mouths moved magically creating heat in the bitter, frigidity of winter. Passion exchanged between both as they remained in lip lock for what seemed like an eternity…_

---

"I never knew you and Serena were an item," Takara stated cheerfully.

"Well actually that was our first and last kiss; she had a boyfriend," Kaiba said with slight disappointment.

"I think maybe she still has feelings for you," Takara replied.

"But that other man she's dated since high school…Bakura," Kaiba said unsurely.

"Maybe she's using him to get over you."

"Serena is not like that."

"She told you I didn't work where I do, maybe she's trying to break us apart, I mean it is Kisho and Serena that are always together. Maybe her and your uncle are in it together, you said yourself he never wanted you to be happy." Takara said logically as she kissed his on his subtle skin and left Kaiba to ponder.

_'Kisho and Serena…? Serena still in love with me? It's not possible…is it? But…do I love her?' _

---

"Serena I can see why you have your suspicions concerning Takara, after everything you've told me she does seem like a sly lady." Mokuba logically said, notebook in one hand, as Serena lay upon his couch.

"Thanks Dr. Kaiba," Serena sarcastically said. "A bit of advice from me to you," she said, resting a hand upon his shoulder. "You go to a psychiatrist to blow off some steam, not to learn how to become one."

"It's hard not to pick up a few techniques," Mokuba defended.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Rebecca said, pouring her a cup of tea.

"I did, but she'll just talk him out of it," Serena replied, accepting the cup. "But if a family member were to…" Serena's gaze drifted to Mokuba.

"ME?" Mokuba choked on his gulp of tea.

"Please?" Serena clasped her two hands together and begged.

"Why are you so eager?" Rebecca asked peculiarly.

"I'm rather surprised Mokuba's not," she answered, she turned to Mokuba. "Do you really want your brother to live with a woman who wasn't even truthful with him?"

Mokuba shook his head 'no'. "I still can't understand how Seto was so spontaneous to marry a woman 8 days after meeting her, its seems a bit far-fetched for Seto." Mokuba thought.

"Maybe it wasn't him…" Serena believed.

_'How could Kaiba marry a woman like Takara? Without knowing anything about her past, present and future? Unless Takara…'_

All three of them stared at each other after making a realization, an uneasy silence settled between them, no one rose a voice to speak up their thoughts, everyone knew.

"Don't worry Serena I'll talk to him tomorrow," Mokuba said, putting a hand over her shoulder.

_'Hopefully it's not too late, who knows what Takara might've poisoned his mind with, her binding twine of lies.'_

---

"But Seto—"

"Mokuba stop now, I won't listen to your false accusations against my wife and your sister-in-law." Kaiba interrupted. "I don't know what you have against Takara, she's always treated you like a brother. I never utter awful things about your wife."

"But Seto you never told me about her, you said you'd never marry without my approval," Mokuba stated.

"My love needs no approval!"

The door violently slammed shut in Mokuba's face; they had been arguing for over an hour, the whole top floor (which mainly consisted of Serena) had heard the shouting, back and forth yells between the brothers had been extensive, both debating whether the marriage had been right.

Serena waited patiently at her desk for Mokuba to come, it seemed like an eternity before he did.

"That lady's done a number on brainwashing him, he won't believe the only family he's known. It's all up to you now." Mokuba left her alone.

If Kaiba hadn't listened to his own brother then what were the chances he would listen to her?

She hesitantly walked towards his office door, files pressed against her blazer. She paused, took a deep breath and held her hand to the doorway.

"Come in," a gruff response came from inside the room.

"Um…Mr. Kaiba…?" Serena said, slowly opening the door.

"What do you want Ishtar?" He brusquely asked, holding his head up from his computer.

"Mokuba and you—"

"Don't even try to assist me, anything that happened is my own business so I suggest you return to work," he brushed her off.

"I haven't come to share sympathy with you, I've come to chastise the fact that you don't believe your own brother." Serena roughly replied.

"Takara is not the witch you claim her to be—"

"Nor do I consider her to be one. One thought that continues to linger in my mind is how…? How does a man with your intelligence act so dim-witted at times?" She insulted.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked in sheer shock.

"How can you marry a woman after only knowing her for 8 days?"

"How do you frolic around with my uncle who is practically twice your age?" Kaiba retorted, answering a question with a question.

"Then explain why was Kisho at Takara's birthday?"

Kaiba stared puzzled at her.

"When the lights went out, we heard something. I went to go see what it was and found Kisho, he took me as Takara and began to…fondle me. But then suddenly the light returned and he vanished," Serena recalled disgustedly.

"Well then why didn't you scream?"

"It was all just so…sudden."

"My ass! You enjoyed it, that's the right answer!" Kaiba accused, his voice becoming louder.

"Kaiba there's something about her you just can't trust!" Serena replied, raising her voice to equal the sound of his.

"Serena there's nothing to be jealous—"

"Jealousy?!? Do you really think this is jealousy or has Takara indoctrinated you?" Serena yelled, not caring who heard.

"Serena one more word from you and it's your job!" Kaiba shouted in Serena's face.

She stared up disgustedly at him. "I come to tell you something as a friend, and you consider it as covetousness. We were friends long before you met her, now you put her before me; we'll see who'll be there when you need it." Serena concluded as she picked up her files and left.

Kaiba watched her as she left his office, wishing to tell her something but no words surfaced.

She paused just in front of his doorway. "You used to be strong and independent, now this woman had changed you into her guinea pig."

_ 'In my silence I have hidden so much from you.'_ Serena thought as she looked at Kaiba dejectedly and left his office.

---

_ 'Why is she always meddling around in my business? I don't care how closely related she is to him it's none of her concern. I know she knows, trying to put the censures against me? We'll see who will rein victorious in the end and who will wallow in defeat.'_

_ 'I had to move the blame away from me and make myself less suspicious, good thing that now others are on my side, believing the untruthful allegations that I have against that bitch; but what happens when I become discovered? Everyone will figure who I love and that could be the end of me…' _


	11. Chapter 11: Vengeful Seduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

****

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba- 25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena, Yugi, etc- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

Big hugs to everyone who reviewed!! Sadly the end of this story is coming… But on another note, how come I can't get this Spellcheck thingie to indent? Someone please tell me!

**Freakster- Oh thank you, I didn't need my eardrums anyway. Well isn't that what suspense does to you? Gets you totally confused so you want to read more? It wouldn't be a good story if I make it so obviously predictable. Ha ha, payback for getting me confused with your story! Oh, and about that website you gave me thanks a bunch but I can't find the quote I need so I'm still on the look out because I need it for my other story 'The Lie that I Lived'.**

**Blue Dragon99- I demand longer chapters! And you still are the better writer, whether you call it modesty or honesty. So Takara is it? We'll all see. **

**Sakura Mituskai- It's a good habit to read deep in between the lines, I can't even see the space between the lines! Takara maybe, Serena maybe, I am right you think way too much, all the way to insanity? Please take a vacation and stop reading suspense! And your first story, 'Learning to Trust' is on my favourites, it is better than my story, trust me, the authoress should like her stories because they're great! **

**Deena70- Everyone's caught between Serena and Takara, I mean who else could it be? Well now just keep reading. **

On behalf of the release of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie I present to you what everyone has been waiting for!!! Who is 'SHE'?? Before we start I'd like to say that some of the people who reviewed were right but then quickly changed their minds (wow, I'm persuasive, lol).

**Chapter11- Vengeful Seduction**

---

Serena sighed gloomily, Kaiba was _still_ mad at her, even five days later! Sure she _could_ go in and apologize to him but that would go against every honest bone in her body, she knew, hands down no doubt something was up with Takara. Now only if someone besides Mokuba would believe her.

Irritated, Serena put both hands through her hair and laid her head upon her desk. Work seemed to be just cramming up more and more in her office. She would tidy up but too many things were on her mind.

_'Kaiba is just too stubborn, why can't he just trust my instinct?'_

_'That's it? It's just instinct? How can he trust that? He's in love.'_

_'Yeah, blindly. Can't he see Takara's using him!'_

_'What would she use him for?'_

_'…'_

She had never considered that, what would Takara gain from Kaiba, she gained everything by marrying him, what would she use him for.

_'Should I have at least given though before I did something so rash?'_

_'Ya think?'_

_'Maybe I was wrong I mean Takara seems decent and maybe her excuse… I mean statement was true, maybe the magazine thing was an entire misconception.' _

_'But what do I do now, will Kaiba still talk to me?'_

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Kaiba marched into Serena's office.

"I just received Akeno's latest financial report," Kaiba said fumingly, throwing it into Serena's face.

"And…" Serena asked tentatively not wanting to know the answer.

"Did you know stocks and sales were dropping?" Kaiba snarled under his breath so no one passing by could overhear.

"Um…yes…"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Kaiba yelled piercingly. "Serena why did you hire Akeno in the first place?"

"He seemed qualified enough…and he wasn't a woman who wanted to gawk at you—"

"Maybe I'll replace you with a woman like that! At least she would tell me what the fuck is going on with my company!" Kaiba stated brusquely.

"If she had half a brain to use a computer maybe…" Serena muttered under breath as she looked away from his pitiless, arctic glower.

"What was going on through your head? This is my company, how could you not tell me…" Kaiba stared furiously at her. "Is this your way of getting back at me just because I didn't believe your sick lies about my wife?"

"What, no! I'd never!"

"I can't listen to your crap anymore, you're suspended till further notification!" Kaiba stormed out of her office, not even giving her a second glance.

What was happening? She was out of the job till further notice? She needed this job!

Lividly, Serena grabbed her things and crammed them into her briefcase and thundered out of the Kaiba Corp. building, which caused a few confused stares.

Without warning she halted in mid-motion, Serena drew her hand towards her forehead and looked down.

Kisho- not the person she needed to see right now.

"Ah Miss, out of work already?" Kisho asked, slipping his hand around her waist and leading her down the Domino streets.

"No," Serena hesitantly replied.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a much higher position," he offered.

"I already work at Kaiba Corp.," Serena stated, trying to pull away from him.

"I know, what did you think I was speaking of?" He whispered into her ear, he gave her an enigmatic smirk and walked away.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks had just fallen upon her head, the people, the stealthy conversations and the secrets. This was all Kisho. She was surprised with her knowledge at first but then comprehended why, she knew now that Kaiba Corp. would slowly crumble.

Serena looked up at Kaiba Corp. She had two decisions. She could go tell Kaiba or she could walk away as if nothing had happened.

She walked away, further and further till the ominous building was out of sight.

A figure observed her atop his towering and omnipotent structure; his grey suit neatly pressed, his hair tidily combed, the only aspect off about him was his unfocused azure eyes.

He watched her. He watched her with him, he watched them become closer together. Maybe Takara was right, he had his doubts about her theory for a few days, but now it was all confirmed, Serena and Kisho were against him.

"Seto what the hell is this?" Mokuba erupted into his room.

"Mokuba Kaiba what is the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked, his anger already set to maximum.

"I just overheard a few employees saying that you fired Serena."

"Suspended," Kaiba corrected.

"Seto I thought you knew better than to mix business with personal life affairs," Mokuba believed.

"It wasn't about your and Serena's little fallacious speculation."

Mokuba grimaced at Kaiba's phrasing of their assumption.

"Mokuba," Kaiba lowered his voice, his hands were firmly placed upon his desk as he bent over his bureau. "Stocks and sales have been going down for a while and Serena never even gave a second thought to tell me."

Mokuba gasped, taking a step back. _'Serena did that? But she told me that Takara…? Could Serena and Kisho…?'_

He let his head hang down in shame. "Seto I'm sorry for everything I said offending Takara," he asked for forgiveness.

"Looks like Serena did a bit of brainwashing to people herself."

---

Kaiba growled again, he had been within his home office for five hours and he still couldn't figure out why all this was happening. Vigorously, he began typing on computer, he stared deeply into his the monitor, naively deeming that the solution to his problem would pop up sooner or later.

He fingers grabbed strands of his chestnut brown hair and started to tug, all this pressure, all these notions of how his company, his life long work could disintegrate right before his very eyes. He cursed loudly upon Serena's name, why didn't she tell him? Why?

Takara peeked into Kaiba's office to only find him working rigorously. She tiptoed in and gently placed a cup of coffee beside him.

"What is it?" He asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Coffee silly, you've working so hard I thought you might need some," Takara replied.

"Takara I can't, the thought was very nice, but I can't right now," he pushed the cup back into her hands.

"Seto, you can't let yourself suffer like this, if you want your company to get back on track then you have keep yourself well," Takara said, thrusting it into his hands again.

She watched him drink the entire mug. Kaiba smiled at his wife before giving the cup back to her and instigated to discover the crisis with corporation.

Suddenly, his eyelids became much heavier, yawns came to him repeatedly, he couldn't keep his eyelids open, his shoulders drooped tiredly as he struggled to keep working.

Kaiba collapsed upon his computer, out like a light.

Takara's lips curved up into an evil grin, she walked over to the sleeping CEO and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "One pill makes you sleep for 6 hours and I'll be done by then but why not have fun and put two?" She walked out of his room and out the estate to venture off to locate her companion and associate.

---

Serena sat in tranquility upon her navy blue carpet, all her lights were out and the only source of luminosity was the sparkling flames of the candles dancing in the darkness. Stars cast radiance upon the solitary woman; she listened attentively to the pitter-patter of the rain droplets that sheeted Domino.

She tipped the glass of bittersweet red wine to her lips and drank, it trickled down her dry, parched throat and into her system. How long could she stay like this?

Abruptly, in the shadiness the phone's ring thundered throughout her condo. Serena reached over and grabbed the cordless. "Hello," such a tedious voice answered.

"Sorry, I guess I the wrong number," Ishizu's strong voice replied.

"No, sister," Serena stated.

"Serena? Is that you? What happened?"

"I'm jobless," tears threatened to flow down her cheeks.

"Kaiba fired you? I told you not to say anything about Takara. Serena why did you let your feelings interfere with Kaiba's happiness."

Was she being selfish? Serena had confided her problems into her wise and noble sister and she had been given a fair response- to stay out of the way. But now she pushed herself too deep into this pool that escape was futile.

"If you care about him, let him be happy with whom ever he loves, even if it hurts you in the process than take it in silently. Now look what your hastiness has brought you, a sorrow filled night. Serena why?"

Serena slammed down the phone, no she couldn't listen to all of this; she was right and everyone was wrong.

She glimpsed back down at the phone, should she call Akeno? It would prove she was a spineless coward, but she didn't care anymore, she needed comfort.

_'Takara has taken every person who believed me and put them against me, she took everything away from me, what do I have left now?'_

Her hand lingered towards the phone, but swiftly moved away, knocking over a few books that were left upon her table. She lazily picked each one up one by one.

_'Changing Seasons, Black Ice, Time Magazine…what? My old yearbook?'_

Serena caressed the hardcover book, it had been awhile since she had opened and gazed into her past references. Well she wasn't busy right now.

She flipped through the pages of her long forgotten yearbook, happy, matured faces smiled back to her, so many opportunities in life so much to work for. She then stumbled upon the graduating classes, Serena skimmed through trying to find Akeno, but he wasn't there.

Perplexed, she raised a brow, before turning back and checking once more. But alas Akeno's picture wasn't anywhere; she looked through the entire yearbook once more before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

---

Serena drove calmly on the outside, but inside she was all torn up. Her eyes were steadied upon the road yet she couldn't see anything. Her hair matted against her face from the cold, bitter rain, her eyes her distant as heartbeat quickened.

---

_Serena quietly snuck into Kaiba Corp. with the extra key that Kaiba had given her in case of emergencies._

_The computer screen glowed in the darkness of the receptionist's desk; Serena easily hacked into the main system of her old University. Mutely, she went back into the previous reports of past students._

_Quickly, Serena typed the name 'Akeno Sunataki' but the search had failed as no student had ever entered the school with that name, but another name caught her eye, the computer had given her other possible names, Serena's eyes grew in shock as her eyes quickly read the information upon Akeno Tsunami…_

---

"He is the son of the rich Kisho Tsunami, he was expelled out of Domino University for searching information on Seto Kaiba. He then transferred to an academy in America and was heard from again…"

Serena kept repeating this information over and over again verbally, everything still seemed like a nightmare to her. She kept driving in the icy rain, fearing the worst since her mind was not on driving upon the slippery road.

Her gaze suddenly fell upon a woman who seemed to carry a strikingly identical resemblance to Takara, she rushed through the rainy streets, pushing past people and slipping in through the back of a 5-star hotel.

Serena pulled her vehicle over and stood outside in the rain, she had to know, she had to repair her broken life. She followed the woman who Serena confirmed was Takara up the stairs and onto the seventh floor.

Serena tiptoed through the soft crimson carpet and brightly lit hallways; past many doors till her sight was averted by a swift moving man; tall, honey blonde hair swayed back and forth. Disturbed, she let Takara go and began to follow the strangely familiar man. He flitted in an empty hotel room and shut the door, careful enough to lock it.

Serena placed her ear against the closed door and listened to the male speak into the phone

"She hasn't called for awhile, she gives me these despicable looks at work, I don't think she's coming back to me anytime soon."

Serena fell backwards; Akeno's deep, serious voice came from within the room.

"Uh huh, but Dad…"

_'Kisho.'_

"She suspects something, I can't keep on seducing her like this she'll put the pieces together, you already told me she might know most of our plan."

"I know she can't go to anyone, everyone's against her thanks to your lovely fiancé, cheers to her."

_'Takara.'_

She was a part of their plan all this time, she was seduced, Takara was with Kisho and all along everyone accused Serena of being with him. Akeno had been given a position at Kaiba Corp. because Serena was so easily fooled by his charm. What would Kaiba do? He wouldn't even look at her let alone listen to this piece of information.

The room Takara had walked into had the door slightly ajar; Serena sneaked into the dark room and disappeared into a nearby closet.

"I can't stand that man's touch all over my body," Takara's sweet voice was now spiteful and breathless. "I have him fooled with the bogus ritual thing, but its almost been a month, how much longer?"

"Don't worry my love, it won't be that much longer," Kisho said kissing her neck. "All we have to do is…"

Serena gasped a bit too noisily; she clasped her mouth roughly causing her to fall back with a 'thump' in the small space.

Footsteps approached her hiding place; light illuminated the entire room and the closet door swung open…


	12. Chapter 12: Everything Comes Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba-25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena & Yugi- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

Thank you to everyone who reveiwed, I know everyone's breathed a heavy sigh of relief for me FINALLY revealing who it was.

**Blue Dragon99- If you write more it won't be crap, and I already have to wait a month for the shortest of chapters, just try. (Yeah I know you're very happy that it was Takara).**

**Freakster- I know, I Kisho's so old....ew....And Kaiba's so much more man, god I love him....anyways...Hope you got my e-mail that I sent yesterday.**

**Sakura Mitsukai- I still think your stories are WAAAAAAAAAAAY better then whatever bull I write, but really are you already thinking of a French Report your doing in December? Someone sure likes to plan ahead. Anyways, if you wnat to get your story's vision back I's have to say, read it again, that could help. Hope you find time out of your busy schedule as I would love to know what you think of my other story.**

**Deena70- Hope your suspense is rested with this chapter.**

**Chapter 12- Everything Comes Together**

* * *

_"Serena!?"_

Takara and Kisho stared at her, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Egyptian female.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Takara maliciously spat.

Kisho lips rounded into a sly smirk and bent down in front of Serena. "So you know of us now?"

Serena crawled back and nodded uncertainly, what a time for her voice to renege on her.

"What happened?" Akeno burst into the room and found everyone's gaze upon Serena. "What the—"

"Well I'd like to thank you on making our plan so much easier now," Kisho stated, standing up and brushing something off his pants. "Akeno, grab her!" His command sounded to Serena but her body didn't co-operate to move; she froze as soon as his loathsome touch lifted her off her feet.

Akeno sent her tense glances every now and then, Serena didn't know why he was so bothered, she was the one who was probably going to die.

They took her outside into an alley behind the hotel; rain still relentlessly poured on. Akeno held her up against the brick wall, his face inches away from hers.

"Just tell us the main computer password and freedom is yours," Takara offered.

"I'd rather die than betray a friend," Serena spat.

"A friend that doesn't take your trust honestly?" Takara taunted.

"Shut up!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch!" Takara slapped vigorously. "Don't raise your voice with me," Takara drew a rifle from her black purse.

"Takara!" Kisho thrust the gun away just as if went off. "Control your temper, we need her."

"What?! Are you going to use me like a whore again?" Serena yelled, her tears combining with the droplets of water.

"You're not that bad, I like feisty," Akeno gloated, his head nuzzling her neck. Serena attempted to push away but with her hands out of use and her legs numb there wasn't much she could do.

_'No, it isn't right! Kaiba means more than any sexy, seductive…oh shit.'_

Akeno's head ran along her collar bone, his tickling against her chin. She breathed in trying not to become spellbound with his charm.

"Tell us the password and you go scotch-free," Kisho said, walking up to her.

"Hell no!" Serena shouted, kicking the elderly man in the shin. Finally the feeling had returned.

"Bitch!" Takara roughly smacked her; a bloody taste filled her mouth as Takara bent down next to Kisho and kissed him vehemently.

Serena looked away disgustedly, her stomach lurching at the very glimpse. "Kaiba gave you everything, he loved with every ounce of emotion he could muster from his cold heart and this is how you repay him."

"There's no point of me being with him when he loves you!" Takara hollered.

_'Kaiba…he…loves…me? Why do I figure it out now when I'm at the end of my demise?'_

"You lie!"

"That's why his advances on me were nothing but kisses and fraud intimacy!"

"That's what yours were as well!" Serena yelled, she wanted to believe what she was hearing but she couldn't.

"He loves you and nothing would gain me more pleasure then to rid him of that happiness," Takara evilly grinned.

"Son, you know what to do," Kisho stated simply. His hand slipped around Takara's waist as they returned inside the hotel.

Akeno made his seductive moves, his hands travelled throughout her body, livening up every nerve and sense. But it was rough and harsh; his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, blood seeped out of her wound. Serena's cries of help went unanswered in the thunderous rainstorm.

She gathered enough of her body's strength and shoved him away from her exhausted body, her tennis shoes thudded against the black pavement, her hands extended forward as she slowly reached her parked her car.

Akeno's hands suddenly collided with Serena's body with such force causing her to crash into the brick wall and falling to the flooded ground. He progressed towards her, his father's sly smirk apparent upon his face.

"Remember you won't be able to tell anyone about us, because no one will believe you, especially Kaiba." Akeno said as he picked Serena up and headed towards her car.

"W-why?" Serena breathed out.

"Because he doesn't trust you anymore after a little number that my future mother-in-law pulled," he said as he closed the door to her car. Serena wearily stared at him; the rain thudded against her car window and slowly flowed down, Akeno gazed at her through the window with compassion, his hand ran up alongside the glass, his blue eyes mirrored empathy.

_'He seduced me, I've been so stupid and blind, but what about Seto? He loves Takara with all his heart and now this? He won't believe me. Akeno seduced me? All this time like a fool I followed him in his twisted game when all this time I loved…' _

Serena's thoughts were suddenly cut short as she collapsed unconscious in her car.

Akeno gazed absorbedly at Serena's immobilized figure, lying numbly inside the vehicle, he opened the door and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Serena forgive me," he brushed away a few strands from her silent face. He leaned down and gently kissed her icy lips. "I'm leaving now, so no more pain will be inflicted upon you," he slipped something in her hand and caressed her unconscious body.

* * *

"I don't when I fell in love with you…but now I can't hurt you." 

**From: **Kisho Tsunami

**Sent:** May 18th, 2004 6:23:58 PM

**To: **Unknown

**Subject: RE:** Reprisal ****

**Message:** Everything is complete, Serena had refused to give us the last password to the main computer so confrontation is tonight. Soon enough Kaiba Corp. will be in our disposal soon, I know you've waiting for this, now is the time to get your revenge on Serena.

Her newly done manicured nails clicked together, her soft, thin pink lips arched into a cunning smile. Everything they had worked so hard to obtain was finally coming together. Soon she would be out of this nightmare and could live freely and happily with her true love.

The young lady slowly turned around and stared out into the lush gardens of the estate she had grown accustom to, but before long it would become hers and her lover's while the previous owner would be on the street begging for money.

Her deep brown eyes gleamed in pleasure and excitement; Takara grabbed her auburn purse and entered her sleek beige BMW, it was almost time.

* * *

Kaiba stared distractedly from atop his prodigious building, work seemed so much more…empty without the Egyptian beauty hanging around and annoying him. He had repeatedly tried to call her but his rings went unanswered, she was genuinely furious with him. 

Before marriage he had begun to open his eyes to the wonders of life and love, now after he felt so insecure…he hated that he had no control anymore. He felt like the biggest mistake had been to force himself into this…shamed marriage? Had he been using Takara to rid his mind of the plagued moments with Serena?

He looked intently at the telephone resting upon his desk, maybe he should…or should he talk with Takara first? No, what he was doing was right, he had to gain dominance over his life, he had to stay true to himself.

He couldn't continue to lie…

* * *

_'Ring.'_

Serena groggily awoke from her uncomfortable position to the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed tiredly and picked it up.

_'Bakura?'_

"Hello?" She answered unenthusiastically.

"Serena? My, you sound like you just woke up," Bakura commented.

"I guess you could call it that," Serena smiled as she started her car.

"Oh good you're in the car, Serena I have to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Just come to Domino Park as soon as possible."

The dial tone sounded in Serena's ear; Bakura sounded so anxious.

_'I wonder what's up with him?'_ Serena began to drive in the direction of Domino Park, at the first red light she stopped, her gaze travelled throughout her car till it fell upon something glimmering beside the passenger seat.

Her finger caressed the flimsy, silvery material; her hand clutched it tightly and brought it up for further inspection.

It was a thin necklace, several small, silver sequences linking together to form a fragile chain. In the middle was a pendant in the shape of a heart, tiny shimmering diamonds lined it brilliantly giving it a glistening quality.

_'Akeno?'_

The only name that seemed to make sense in this moment.

Cars from behind sent Serena piercing honks from their vehicle to inform her that the light had turned green. She slipped the chain into her purse and stepped firmly upon the gas pedal.

Her eyes looked intently upon the road, not detecting the other 'gift' Akeno had left her. A note of apology, revealing to her everything that the scheme of Kisho and Takara consisted of- this and also a letter of love, divulging every ounce of love within his body for her.

Some things are better left to be the unknown…

Bakura put his silver cell phone back into his jeans pocket. He needed to speak with Serena urgently; he had thought about their sudden break up and thought they should discuss where they stand as people. He always and will continue to want her as he had but now he hoped friendship would do him well.

He sat unaccompanied upon the wooden bench, bathing in the tranquility of the park.

"Excuse me?" A sweet, young voice hummed inside his ears. He averted his gaze to the holder of the melodic tone.

"H-hello…" Completely awed by her beauty, Bakura was stunned by the sudden appearance of the woman before him.

A slender figure only to be covered by a light pink, strapless dress, which floated at different lengths near the bottom; her jet-black was streak with light shades of brown. Her jewellery was simple yet elegant in its own fashion, a thin silver drop necklace with matching earrings; she smiled amiably, her jade eyes glistened in the sunshine at the young man who continued to gaze upon her.

"Hi, I'm Maya," she extended her lightly tanned hand towards the pale man.

"I'm B-Bakura," he replied, still unable to barely speak.

"I noticed you were sitting all alone, I hope you wouldn't mind if I joined you," she said hesitantly.

"No, no of course not," Bakura replied politely moving over.

"So are you here for any special reason?" Maya asked, straightening out the creases in her dress, secretly wishing he was single.

"Well…" Bakura looked, but found no sign of Serena. "I don't think so anymore." They continued to talk merrily, like long lost friends that had finally found each other

His Egyptian princess looking from afar; Serena grinned happily at Bakura and his companion, they appeared like a young newly wedded couple. She sent him a flying kiss that would never be returned as she turned away before the tears could become visible to anyone walking past her.

_'Lucky for Bakura to find love again…'_ Serena thought considerably. _'Now it's my turn to see if I can mend my life…'_

Serena stared up at the looming tower, she rethought her plan and knew it was the only way.

* * *

"Boss someone just got inside the building," a deep, abrasive voice spoke into his two-way radio. 

**"Take her as well."**

"But how did you-?"

**"I know she'd come crawling back, she's not one to wag her tail between her legs."**

"Do I go in?"

**"Wait a few minutes, we'll be there." **

* * *

_'10:30pm! Man it's getting late.'_ Mokuba grabbed the rest of his uncompleted documents and began to pile them inside his black briefcase. _'Rebecca's going to nag me again about how I'm getting to be like Seto.'_

_' "You should be home with your wife." '_

_' "How do you expect to have a child when your not home?" '_

_'Blah, blah, blah etcetera…' _

Consumed in his own train of thought, Mokuba failed to noticed the dark, shadowy stature appearing over him.

He looked over to his unfinished cup of coffee, ripples ran from the centre of the deep brown liquid; faint footsteps echoed in the deserted floor. Mokuba swiftly swivelled around to come upon a pair of oh-so familiar russet eyes.

She had scrupled for a few moments, standing before her desk rethinking everything that had happened the previous day; Akeno was right, Kaiba would never believe her. Takara had blinded him too much, that sight was impossible to retrieve.

Her fingers ran over the objects upon her desk, further prolonging the inevitable.

_'Let me just get it over with._' She thought, staring into the dimly lit hallway.

Abruptly, a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Serena from behind shoving her down onto her desk with a noiseless thud. Her tanned hands reached her for mouth to pull off whoever was gripping her; but even with every degree of energy she couldn't release herself. Her eyes unpredictably located the phone, inch by inch her arm stretched out to it, if she couldn't get out then she needed to warn Kaiba about this. Her fingers lightly caressed the buzzer before she collapsed unconscious upon her desk.

The man overlooked her cataleptic outline, he smirked cheekily as the light of the moon flickered off the dark club in his hand

A vague creaking of an opening door was inaudible to the rigorously concentrated CEO; his cobalt eyes reflected uncertainty and fury as he stared deeply into the computer monitor, not taking any heed to the event occurring within his own office. Slowly the obscure form tiptoed towards his desk.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba looked up expecting his brother to be asking him something, but instead there was no answer, he stared into the dark abyss of two impassive sapphire eyes reflected just as his own.

"What the—" Serena's vision was blurred, her face had a dazed expression with slight confusion. Her hands were firmly tied behind her back and her feet tightly banded together. Just as her vision became clearer, a loud gasp escaped her mouth; it was dark, the only light was the dim glow that had seeped through the securely closed windows. She shook her head to let herself become more aware, Serena abruptly sensed her hair was more adhesive, it felt as dried blood held her hair together.

"Where am I?" Mokuba's voice sounded far off and weary.

"Mokuba?" Serena called into the darkness.

"Serena? Where are you?" Mokuba asked, moving as much as possible with his limbs fastened.

Serena moved inches with her knees dragging against the cold, rough floor, she sudden fell over what seemed to be a body. "Mokie, is this you?" Calling him by his nickname when she was worried.

"I'm here," she felt light breathing inside her ear.

"Then whose--?" Serena jerked off the unconscious body just as the entire room became illuminated.

"Kisho." Mokuba uttered with revulsion.

"It's pleasant to see you after all these years Mokuba," Kisho replied with mock happiness.

"What the hell?" Kaiba suddenly stirred; he forcibly lifted his body to look and find his uncle staring tauntingly back. "Is this one of your ploys?" Kaiba spat at Serena.

"Then would I be fucking tied like this?" Serena yelled with all the anger she could gather; Kaiba was taken back by her sudden outburst but then was shocked to find Takara striding in.

"Takara get out, it's dangerous." Kaiba yelled at his wife as he squirmed around in the ropes that joined his arms together.

But she continued walking until Kisho's arm extended forward and seized her fiercely around the waist.

"Let her go you old fool, she's done nothing to you," Kaiba bellowed.

Serena steadily closed her eyes, not wanting to see the distressed face of Kaiba after what was going to happen next. Even after everything he accused her of, she couldn't bear to see him hurt.

Kisho leaned in and kissed Takara passionately, he moved his hands up and down her back as she returned the same gestures. Her fingers swirled in the chestnut brown hair, his hand groping every part he could get them on her body. Their kiss was hungry, full of lust and desire, as if they had been meeting after a long separation.

Kaiba's blood boiled with building rage, he despicably looked away to the ground, hating himself to ever have believed in true love, he looked to Serena- whom had been a dear friend, but he had doubted, then Mokuba- his brother and the only one who understood the pain he had been through, this whore had made him doubt every important influence of his life.

Takara ended the kiss, her mouth had curved into a hateful smirk, which was directed right towards Kaiba.

"I'm sorry Seto, it wasn't right to mix business with pleasure," she said in a fake pleasant voice, as she caressed his cheek. Kaiba moved away from her touch as if someone had stroked him with scorching fire.

_'Had everything pointed to her?'_

**'…he then came upon a helpless young woman being forced upon the ground by an aged man…he had similar chestnut brown hair much like himself but only streaked with grey. He pushed the man away…back into the shadows into the darkness and then disappeared completely.**

**Seto Kaiba helped up the young woman…her tear-streaked face and stared into her russet eyes…his touch sent shivers of her spine...**__

_'It had been planned from the very beginning, they conned me into falling in love, everything, every ounce of happiness I experienced was fake…'_

**…young bride came out accompanied by a man who's face Kaiba could not distinguish. But a feeling suppressed deep within told him something about him something wasn't right, he had a feeling like he knew him, however he just let it pass. Nothing could ruin today…**

****

**"Seto…" Takara started as she removed his hand and began to move away. "Every woman in my family has kept one tradition alive, to have no sexual intercourse until one month has passed in the marriage. It was my mother's dying wish to keep my family's spirit alive after she had deceased…"**

_'He was even at my wedding…he held my wife at my wedding. Haven't I suffered enough throughout life, God why now? __Even the family ritual I prided her so much in, was a facade.'_

**Kisho and Takara walked out onto the stone-carved veranda, roses twisted throughout it as the moon shone above in the sprinkled sky... **

_'Everything…right in front of me…'_

**Kaiba stared at her unsatisfied with her answer. _'There she has gone again, evading the matter.'_**

_'Why didn't I quench my curiosity then? I should've done something, but I let it go, that doesn't even sound like me. This lie had changed me so much…'_

**"Akeno…it sounds so familiar," Kaiba said leaning back in his chair as he thought for a moment...**

**There sitting on his leather sofa, in his Living Room, in his Mansion was none other than Kisho Tsunami…**

**His eyes then caught upon something peculiar about the current state of their bedroom…**

_'Akeno is Kisho's son…they were discussing my demise when I came home that night…it was upon my untainted bed that he took my wife within him…'_

**"Excuse me," Kisho politely requested as he walked away into the restaurant. **

**"Oh god," Takara whispered as a piece of pasta fell upon her skirt. "I'll be right back," she uttered while running into the restaurant...**

_'Even right in front of eyes, everything that happened, I saw it, I watched the entire plan lay out before me and I didn't even try to stop it. What have I become?' _

_'Everything had indicated that Takara was the one, but all along…'_ his gaze captured Serena sorrowful visage. _'I blamed her…'_

"This is the end of you Seto Kaiba, think of it as a gift. No one has to know you were played like a fool by my hazel-eyed beauty," Kisho said as his hand moved through the brunette's tresses. "Just tell me the password to the main computer of Kaiba Corp. and I'll set all you free or you can die a dog's death."

"Never," Kaiba spat. "Jealously must've struck you hard you senseless, dim-witted man, Kaiba Corp, is mine I'd never give _you_ the password."

Kisho's eyes became maniacal as his lips curved into an insanely wicked smirk, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver revolver. Light shone off giving it the look of the death as the radiance outlined it.

"No!" Serena yelled as she struggled over in front of Kaiba. "Don't hurt them. Let them go, I'll tell you the main computer password, just please let them go." Serena cried as a solitary tear fell from her eye.

"It's pathetic to see you like this Serena," Takara said smirking as she stroked Kisho's arm.

"Hm…looks like one is ready to squeal." He turned towards Serena, "if you don't give the password to us and run it'll be your life. This building is covered by our people." Kisho said as he took the gun and delineated her soft visage.

"Don't tell them anything," Kaiba growled furiously behind her. Serena looked down on the ground shamefully. __

"It's the only way to save both of your lives," she replied.

"Serena don't do it!" Mokuba yelled, writhing in his roped body.

"I'd rather die than let this brainless fool take over my company," he spat just before Kisho came over punched the vulnerable CEO.

"Just be happy that I'm setting you all free after this, I could kill you and rid my family of the disgraceful blood of your father," he replied shamefully before returning his gaze upon Serena. "Now honey what's the password?" He asked as the leaned down towards her.

Serena felt the ropes around her hands loosen, she had been fidgeting long enough to have found a faux pas in their rope knotting, she used it as her advantage to free herself. The rope silently fell to the floor as Serena smirked faintly.

"The password is…." she started as she slanted closer to him. "Power is everything."

"Thank you," Kisho said as he drew his gun and aimed towards Serena. Her eyes widened in shock as she knew her life was over from this point on. She had achieved love that would never be, all this was happening because of her, did she care too much or was she self-centred, only interested in what she required.

_The gun fired right towards the heart of the young sun-kissed woman._

Gunpowder filled the atmosphere as blood splattered upon Serena's cheek, she lay stiffly upon the floor, her eyes shut tight. Blood streamed along her cheek but it was not her own blood but the blood of her lover.

Kaiba's stood boldly beside Serena, just as the gun went off he had pushed her aside; his limp body fell like a rag doll, blood seeped from his lower torso, his brilliant cerulean eyes became dull as he fell into a dark whirlpool…


	13. Chapter 13: Awarded Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba-25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena & Yugi- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

**Sakura Mitsukai- Working that brain hard again? Too many questions and too many posssible scenarios, how about sitting quietly and waiting, lol no way!! That's not your style. But wouldn't that make everyone happy...killing Takara, we do have to make her suffer.**

**Blue Dragon99- You hate me? That's nice to know, but how knows if Kaiba dies or not, well I do so just keep reading to find out.**

**Freakster-** **Yes, yes you didn't need to keep repeating it, sexy men don't die, only people that aren't sexy die. I got it and I'm sorry, hopefully I won't get another review like that for this chapter, lol joking, I love your reviews.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this is the second last chapter so the next is the last!! Reviews are appreciated!!

**Chapter 13- Awarded Victory**

* * *

_Numbness._

Seto Kaiba couldn't feel anything, the beating of his own heart began to decelerate, the bitter brush of death was only mere moments away.

Serena panicked, everything had happened much too fast; Kaiba saved her life. Serena sat in complete and utter silence, her face covered by her hands as she wept noiselessly, she ripped her jacket and tied it around Kaiba's wound to stop the bleeding.

He heard Serena call his name countless times but the he couldn't muster enough words to answer her cry, he was much too far away…it was all too late…

Mokuba stared at his brother's lifeless body, a tear escaped his grey-violet eye as he bent forth down towards Kaiba, Serena held him firmly against her body, she moved his russet bangs away from his sealed eyes. Her hand caressed his cold and pale skin, but no response was apparent.

"Seto get up," Mokuba said nudging him with his leg.

"C'mon we have a company to take over," Kisho said as he led his followers out the door.

"Kisho! _You old coward and senile man if I ever get my hands untied you'll have a funeral without any respects!"_ Mokuba shouted angrily.

Serena's mouth hung open in shock, Mokuba had never screamed at anyone, he certainly never spoke with without respect. But Kaiba's sudden gun-wound had woken a deeply buried monster from within. He began to unleash every piece of anger that had built up within him for the past years of his life.

Kisho stared intently at his step-nephew, he slipped his arm around Takara's waist and walked out of the building.

Serena turned her head around, as if everything had gone in slow motion she watched as Kisho walked out with Takara and their two other goons.

"We have to get out of here," Serena said as she untied Mokuba.

As soon as the ropes had fallen, Mokuba grabbed his brother and held him close to his chest, rage burned in his passionate grey-violet orbs.

"He's not getting away with this."

* * *

"The gunshot travelled deep within his torso, we've gotten it removed with surgery, he's quite lucky that he didn't fracture a rib." Dr. Falen explained, looking over his clipboard. "His breathing is inconsistent so we have him hooked up with a respirator, he needs a lot of rest, he's very weak." He left the room, leaving Mokuba and Serena in the stillness.

They had quickly grabbed Kaiba by the ankles and wrists; Serena had called a taxi beforehand, while all this time Mokuba hadn't said a word, tears continuously streamed down Serena's cheeks. Kaiba's condition hadn't gotten any better, he had fallen deeply into coma, he hadn't moved or anything, he appeared so lifeless that Mokuba burst out into tears claiming he was dead.

"Don't worry Mokuba, Kaiba will be ok, he's not one to give up," Serena placed his hand over his shoulder in comfort.

"What about Kisho and Takara?" Mokuba asked, his voice harsh and rough.

"What can they do with the wrong password?" Serena smirked.

Her mind had raced at that moment when Kisho had asked her, she knew that Kisho could easily perceive if she were lying or not so she had come up with a password that suited Kaiba so precisely that it couldn't be questioned.

"What if Takara got it out of him?" Mokuba spat with abhorrence.

"Then why would they ask me?" Serena said with logic.

"Who knows? Maybe it was their sick way to get rid of Seto," Mokuba looked down at his brother, the slight rise and fall of his chest was reassuring enough to the young man that his brother would live.

"Mokuba we have some time, they have the wrong word, they only attacked us because they knew it was us three that knew the password."

"But why would they kill Seto?" Mokuba asked resentfully, looking at the still corpse of his brother.

"Kisho thinks that he deserves it all, he had to get rid of Kaiba because he knew that he wouldn't tell him and you wouldn't betray your brother's trust." Serena looked away out in the night sky. "They figured I was weak and would tell them," a tear fell from her grey eyes.

"Serena..." Mokuba wrapped his arms around his good friend and comforted her. "You have a big heart, you would never double-cross anyone."

"Mokuba!" Rebecca burst into the hospital room and grabbed her husband. "Are you ok? What happened?" She frantically ranted on, asking questions of Mokuba's health, but as soon as she saw Kaiba lying motionless upon the hospital bed her mouth shut tightly. "Mokie…what happened to Kaiba?" Rebecca whispered, her head buried into his chest.

"Let's go, I'll tell you what happened," Mokuba replied sadly, leaving the room swiftly.

* * *

"Damn!" Kisho's hands banged down upon the keyboard.

They had all easily gained access into Kaiba Corp. with Takara's extra key, sure security was severe- we are talking about the most recognized company world. But it wasn't anything really since money was no object.

"Are you sure you typed it accurately?" Takara asked, coming up behind him.

"I've tried 15 times, she lied to us."

"That bitch," Takara muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Kisho leered.

"How?"

"Revenge isn't far out of everyone's mind…"

* * *

Serena sat down beside Kaiba's bed; she ran her cool fingers across his ashen face, she took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Tea?" Serena asked.

"Hey Serena, what's up?"

Without a warning, Serena began to spill out every occurrence of the night, Tea silently listened to her friend practically erupt into tears near the end.

"Tea, what am I going to do?" Serena moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll round up everyone at the Game Shop and we'll be right at Domino Hospital," Tea assured.

"Thanks Tea," Serena shut off her cell phone.

_'I just can't sit here and do nothing while Kisho takes over Kaiba's company. I have to do something…'_

_'Don't be so rash…'_

_'I've thought it over…'_

"Don't worry Seto, nothing will happen to your life-long work," she kissed him delicately upon his colourless skin. "I'll avenge Kisho for you," she stood in front of the open door. "Even is it means my death…"

His eyes flickered open to reveal his deep, bitter blue eyes, every word she had said, he has heard…

* * *

"Why me?" Bakura crashed through the open doors of the Game Shop, only to find a room full of his friends waiting.

"What's up Bakura?" Joey asked.

"I was suppose to meet Serena hours ago and she never came! What's wrong with me? Do I have a big sign on my forehead that says to Serena 'Hate me because I love you?'" Baukra yelled as he sat upon the couch.

The others regretfully looked away, slowly Tea walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Serena called, Takara was working with Kaiba's uncle to take over his company. Kaiba's been shot and is in the hospital," Tea leisurely stated.

Bakura's russet eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped open.

"Is she ok?" He asked concerned.

"She never told us," Yugi answered sitting beside Bakura. "All we know is Kaiba's in a coma and Mokuba's in quite a shock, and Serena never told us about herself," Yugi added as he put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok, don't worry."

"We have to get there," Serenity said quietly, snuggling closer to Duke. "I hope they'll be fine."

"Don't worry, they're all strong people," Mai comforted.

"Did you hear?" Aiko whispered, clutching her pink stuffed animal closer to her chest. "Anutie is in trwouble."

"And so is the doggie," Aaron stated tiredly. They stood huddled together away from the parents, hidden in a corner where everything of this night could be heard.

"Doggie?" Aiko asked in confusion.

"The Kaiba guy," Aaron answered.

"Let's go," Joey suggested.

"But Joey, visiting hours are long past over," Duke muttered.

"Mokuba can let us in," Joey proposed

"They both need people to help them," Serenitiy murmured.

* * *

Serena's back lined firmly against the brick wall of Kaiba Corp., she had been able to sneak past the late-night working nurses and doctors without grabbing any suspicion.

_'C'mon Serena you can do this, the Shadow Realm is much worse then this and remember who's at stake. Kaiba…'_

She took a deep breath and tookone step forward; a cold hand grasped her from behind, it covered her mouth preventing her scream from being heard and pulled her back into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean Serena's missing?" Bakura exclaimed frantically.

"We looked all over the hospital, she ain't here," Joey explained.

"More bad news," Mokuba whispered, coming up from behind.

"Kaiba's gone," Yugi declared.

"Maybe him and Serena went together to get their revenge on Kisho," Tea suggested.

"Or maybe Kisho took Seto to finish what he started." Tears streamed down Mokuba's crimson cheeks, Tea, Rebecca, Mai and Serenity all huddled around him to embrace and soothe his pain.

"Your brother's self-determined, nothing's gonna happen," Duke claimed.

* * *

"Kaiba?!" Serena gasped, blue eyes reflected heatedly from within the darkened alleyway.

"Are you really that stupid? Do you really think you can take them on yourself?" Kaiba hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Serena ignored his remark. "Your suppose to be in bed!"

"You think I'll lie around idly, twiddling my thumbs while my life's-work goes down the drain?" Kaiba winced, he grabbed his chest and bent forward in pain.

"Seto!" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please go back, please." She stared up at him, watery eyed.

"Serena…" his voice was husky and rough, his hand brushed against her cheek. "Are you going in?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"For you."

"Then I'll do the same," Kaiba grasped her hand tightly and led her through the glass doors of the struggling building.

"Where will they be?" Serena whispered, the structure had no light source; Serena's hand travelled to Kaiba's other hand.

"In the Main Computer room," Kaiba said.

They quickly scurried into the nearby elevator, it gradually made it's way up to the 55th floor. They're hearts accelerated with every floor they progressed with.

* * *

"So they made it?" Kisho smirked as he stared into the security camera.

"What do we do with them love?" Takara bit on her nails nervously.

"Should we pick them off boss?" Asked one of the armed men as he readied his gun.

"Let them make it to the 54th floor, let them think their home free, I'll stop the elevator from here, you cut the wire and let them fall to their bloody deaths," Kisho laughed aloud manically.

"Such brilliance," Takara seductively whispered, her head nuzzled against the skin behind his ear just as her tongue whipped out and attacked. His hand massaged the supple skin underneath her shirt, such soft material.

* * *

"Seto," Serena startled, securely clutched Kaiba's shirt. "It stopped."

"Shit," Kaiba hastily looked around for a swift exit, his eyes suddenly fell upon a standard air vent. "Serena let me boost you up there," his gaze still upon the gap.

"And you?"

"Just get up there!" Kaiba furiously commanded.

"Just grab it!!" Serena pushed him towards the escape.

* * *

"Hope gravity is kind," his shears lingered towards the thick wire of the elevator.

* * *

"Seto!! Hurry!!" Serena yelled hysterically.

"Serena grabbed my hand!" Kaiba extended his hand forward.

Her hand proceeded towards his.

* * *

"Bye," with one swift motion the metal slashed through the cable, causing the entire boxed transportation to fall into oblivion. His back turned towards the sliding doors and headed towards the main office.

* * *

"Did you see that love?" Kisho asked, his hand still groping the velvety skin of his lover.

"Looks like my poor husband met with an unfortunate accident," she said, mocking sadness.

* * *

"Serena my hand his slipping," Kaiba whispered.

Just as the elevator headed down towards the bottom of nothingness, Kaiba had managed to leap out, his hand connected with Serena's, and seized a hold of a the thin edge.

"Seto I think I can reach the opening."

Whilst the man had left, he foolishly forgot to close the doors to the opening of the 55th floor.

"Its to dangerous, if something were to hap—"

"Then you can get there, I have to try." Serena's legs stood firmly against the rigidly against the metal lining, she leaped forward letting go of Kaiba's hand. Her hands reached forward to the opening…

Her hands slightly brushed against the cool substance of the outside ground.

Abruptly gravity came into play, pushing her down towards the void of darkness…


	14. Chapter 14: Resentfully Sweet Endings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Lust, Love and Vengeance _

Seto Kaiba-25 Takara Kaiba- 25 Serena & Yugi- 24 Mokuba & Rebecca- 20

Thank you to everyone who stayed with my story (even if it was terrible), sadly this is the end. I know I left everyone in awful suspense, well here is the ending of 'Lust, Love and Vengeance', my first sorry attempt at suspense, which is actually funny because the next story which might be my next is suspense. Please be on the look out for 'Sinful Temptation', don't worry I haven't quit on 'The Lie That I Lived'.

Now the ending chapter…

**Chapter 14- Resentfully Sweet Endings**

Her screamed echoed through the long column of the elevator shaft. She had been so close, her hand caressed the material, but alas Serena was now paying the price. She looked down into the long empty void of darkness, she had been foolish to think she could make it , but Ra if she made it she would be forever grateful.

Unexpectedly, his hand reached down and pulled her out of the close call of death. She lay upon the soft cerulean carpet; her hair lay over her face, she flicked her head back and nearly fell into the passage again.

"Akeno?!"

And that was who it was, the crystal-eyed, honey blonde man stared back at her with a sweet smile.

"Glad you still remember me," he said brushing away her hair.

"Serena, sorry to break up your get together, but I am about to fall into abyss, so if you could…" Kaiba irritably said.

"Seto," Serena swiftly turned around and reached her hand out. "I can't reach." Half her body lay out over the dark hole, Kaiba's hand extended forward. "Just a bit more," she said edging herself on.

"Let me," Akeno took a hold of Serena's hand and held on the wall with the other. "Now reach out.

Serena's leaned over, her entire body hovering over the shadows. "Seto."

Kaiba's hand reached out as far as it could, enough to receive a tight clasp. With all her might, Serena pulled him over and onto solid ground; her hands wrapped around his neck firmly, her head nestle into his thick chocolate hair.

He was stunned at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist; she loosened her grip and looked into his cobalt eyes. Her lips for one heavenly moment brushed against his; Kaiba smirked arrogantly, one side of his lips curved upwards.

"I knew you cared," he taunted just as he grabbed his chest wound. Serena put her hand over his and gently rubbed it.

"It still isn't over," Akeno's voice brought them both back. "They're still here."

"How can we trust you?" Serena spat remembering last night.

"Serena," his hand lay upon her shoulder, she heatedly brushed it away. "I made a mistake, now I'm trying to make up for it," his eyes were pure, no longer clouded with lust and vengeance.

* * *

"He betrayed us!" Takara slammed her hands down against the controls. "What a selfish little ingrate."

"Rage doesn't suit you love," Kisho's hand travelled through her hair. "My son maybe not on our side but we can still win."

"I love it when you have an ace up your sleeve," Takara purred.

"Men, take them out."

"How can we trust you, as the saying goes, like father like son," Kaiba sneered.

* * *

"Seto I think he can help us—"

"Sssshhh," Akeno hushed. In the far-off distance faint footsteps could be heard approaching them. "They're coming."

"What do we do?" Serena asked, her voice slightly panic-stricken.

"I'll head towards them, Serena you go left and Kaiba you go right. Round off and you'll go around them and get to the chief computer room."

Serena nodded in agreement and Kaiba rolled his eyes, they both staggered up and headed their separate ways.

"It's my turn to make up for what I did," Akeno headed towards the upcoming equipped males. "Looking for the intruders? I think they headed downstairs with another elevator and are going to go up the stairs," Akeno explained, attempting to seem sure of himself.

"Sure boss," The front man replied, moving past him and coursing through the unlit hallways. "Oh and by the way…"

A gunshot sounded throughout the entire floor, Akeno's dead body fell limply upon the ground, gasping for it's last morsels of air.

Serena fell back alongside the wall, a deafening noise had thundered throughout the dark corridors catching the lonely woman off guard.

"What was th—?"

A rough hand coiled around Serena's mouth pulling her closer to a brawny and stiff body.

"Hi," his breath smelled of cigarettes and heavy alcohol. "You must be Akeno's little lover, mmm you seem tasty." His lips violently collided into her neck, Serena cried out in pain as she felt the cold, crimson blood seep out of the puncture his attack had made. He pushed her aside brutally as she fell rigidly against the ground. His mouth sneered into an evil smirk. "This is going to be fun." He made prolonged advance towards her; Serena crawled away, much too frightened to make any other movement.

His footsteps rumbled inside Serena's head, but still, her body defied her pleas to move away from the approaching offender.

_'God, please someone save me!'_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba ran his fingers through his locks of thick raven hair.

Everyone had gathered in Yugi's den, patiently waiting for what they thought was assurance of their friend's safety. Solemnly, not a word had been uttered, everyone quietly sat, some wept for comfort.

"Honey, they'll be alright," Rebecca held husband close to her and consoled him.

"But man, we just can't sit here and wait, we gotta do somethin'," Joey urged.

"Man, since when do you care about Kaiba?" Duke asked.

"Since Serena's involved with those punks," Joey replied.

"I actually agree with the him," Mai said. Joey rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Yugi there has to be something we can do," Tea pled.

"Well…I think we can…"

* * *

Tears streamed down her eyes, she forcefully shut them, his breath tickled her neck. His immense body collapsed upon her, crushing her petite frame, he rolled off easily. Serena opened one eye and looked up.

"Seto!" She bound up and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

"You didn't actually think I'd take orders from people?" Kaiba asked disgustedly.

She smiled whole-heartedly; wiping her tears away she looked down the dark and eerie looking hallway.

"Don't worry," he soothed within her ear. "We're doing this together."

Serena gazed timidly into his sapphire eyes, and clasped his hand snugly in hers. "Right."

Wordlessly, they marched down the shady corridor, hand-in-hand fearlessly, it was time for confrontation.

They cunningly slipped inside the Main computer room undetected- or so they thought. Darkness clouded every corner, a faint light was distinguished at the end of the room; slowly and sneakily they slithered through the long rows of computers.

"Seto where are they?" Serena whispered.

Kaiba swiftly moved his head back and forth, clutching Serena's hand even more tightly for comfort.

Suddenly every light flickered on, Serena and Kaiba promptly moved their head to the right.

There, at the end of the room, Kisho sat prominently, one hand over his knee, his head resting upon the other, and a callous sneer visible upon his content face. Behind him Takara sat upon the arm rest, her eyes devious and her smile deadly.

"Ah, so here is my wounded nephew on the right holding his dearly beloved beauty on the left. What fun this will be," Kisho smirked.

"Oh Seto, you already replaced me?" She asked dryly.

Serena stared daggers and at her. "You replaced him long before you were even married, such a slut."

"What?" Takara began to walk towards her.

"Takara stop," Kisho demanded. Takara immediately halted.

"What's wrong? Can't the bitch come out to play, or does she have business to take care of?" Serena provoked, gritting her teeth. Kaiba stared in awe at her sudden rage.

_'She really is the right choice.'_

"That's it," Takara drew a pistol from her pocket. "No more words from you now," she lined it exactly with Serena's heart. "Bye."

The bullet speedily came towards her, Serena hurriedly grabbed Kaiba and pushed themselves onto the floor. The shell crashed into a small computer screen, causing glass to soar everywhere.

"Takara! That's enough from you!" Kisho ordered.

Takara thrust the gun to the ground, the metal hammered against the cold floor tiles, she angrily turned around and walked towards Kisho.

Serena stared at them, Kisho began to scold Takara for her hastiness, no one focused on upon the unguarded gun. Kaiba noticed the twinkle in her eyes as they fixated upon the item, he held her hand firmly and shook his head no. Serena nodded defiantly and edged before the weapon, her hand lingered slowly, she bit her bottom lips and moved a bit more.

_'C'mon Serena, a bit more, you're almost there.'_

"What do we have here?" Takara's heel collided into Serena's hand, pain shot throughout her hand as she pushed her foot more. "Does it hurt?" She mocked sympathy.

Serena grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her hand free, she shut her eyes and tugged, but her hand would not budge.

With her other free foot, Takara lashed Serena in her cheek, blood escape through her injury as she fell back. Her spine arched back as she collapsed onto the icy ground, blood pooling around her.

"Serena?" Kaiba scurried towards her, his hand ran through her raven locks, her eyes shut so that her beautiful grey iris' couldn't be admired. He bent down to kiss her lips but was pushed away, Seto Kaiba fell roughly to the ground because his ex-wife had kicked him there, down to the position she thought he deserved.

His cold, bitter blue eyes, were now ignited with a fiery flame, which even Serena herself couldn't tame. He staggered up, struggling not to show weakness, he ambled towards his uncle, self-righteous and arrogant, in many ways they resembled each other but Seto even knew he had more of a heart then that dim-witted basterd ever would.

Kaiba's fist crashed into Kisho's jaw, causing him to cry out in anguish, he fell to the floor, weak and hurt. He grabbed his collar and thrust him into the stiff wall bits fell to the ground.

"You…hurt…her…" he hissed underneath his breath. Kaiba threw him over to Takara who fell to the floor, striving to save her beloved.

Kisho lurched upwards and marched towards him and shot his arm forward, Kaiba rapidly moved away, causing Kisho to fall mercilessly to the ground.

"Seto leave him," Takara cried as she ran to his side.

Kaiba watched Takara hold Kisho close to her bosom, and caress him lovingly.

"It's Kaiba to you, only people who are close to me use that term," he retorted heatedly.

He turned his back to her and walked to Serena, who had stirred slightly. "What happened?" Serena whispered as Kaiba held her cosily.

"Everything's alright now," Kaiba eased, his lips millimetres away from hers.

She put her hand through his hair and smiled up at him. "I always wished we would be together like this, even if it was a sin, even when you were married and I was with Bakura, I always wanted you, I always dreamed…"

His finger brushed over her lips. "Your wishes all came true."

"Kisho honey, are you all right?" Takara murmured to her wounded lover.

"Takara…it isn't…over," Kisho breathed silently, he slowly reached into his pocket and drew his weapon of choice. His arms unsteadily extended forward to the vulnerable back of the CEO, his finger slid across the trigger and the bullet was release for killing.

"Seto!" Serena pulled him out of the shell's path and put her body forward instead; fresh flesh slit in contact with the sweltering metal. She and Kaiba fell to the ground, blood trickled onto the blue-eyed male's shirt.

"Freeze! Kisho Tsunami and Takara Kaiba, you're both under arrest!"

* * *

"Takara Kaiba, wife of the renowned Seto Kaiba, was found guilty for Treachery as was the uncle, Kisho Tsunami. Both had been working together to demolish the CEO and conquest the illustrious Kaiba Corporation. More details concerning the trial which was held today will be at 6:00pm, this is Fiona Gajek, Domino News."

Barely hours after the arrest, the sleeping city of Domino had awoken to the news of Kaiba Corp.'s massive take over; reporters and journalist's rushed to the Police station where the victims and offenders were being held. Groups of people gathered around attempting to receive a word of explanation from the CEO but none was given.

Takara and Kisho were held in jail for a few days till their trial, Kisho was found guilty for Attempted Murder and Treachery, which he obtained 18 years for, while Takara was doing time for Duplicity and was in for 15 years.

Everyone was at the trial of the century, Mokuba, Kaiba and Serena all testified against the pair. Court was adjourned for recess and was called forth again where the jury gave the final verdict of culpable.

Takara walked out of court, hand banded together by handcuffs, she walked shamefully, her head facing the ground. The media swarmed around the disgraced woman, yelling and screaming questions that she couldn't find a voice to answer.

She put one foot forward upon the Police car, tears flowed down her face as the police helped her in. Just as the sat down, a hand descent upon the car door and stopped it from closing, Takara stared up perplexed at her husband's sudden appearance.

Kaiba silently placed a manila file upon her lap. Her manacled hands ran over the smooth material, her russet eyes stared blankly at the CEO.

"Divorce papers, you've brought dishonour to the family name," he hissed as he turned away sharply, his coat soaring in the wind behind him.

* * *

_'How could I have been so foolish?'_

Kaiba lay in his large and velvety bed covered in navy blue satin and linen, still recovering from his gun abrasion. With much force, Kaiba had talked Mokuba into going to work to look after the corporation.

He thought about his divorce, depressed at how blind Takara made him, it was his stupid mistake of every believing someone could love him as he loved them.

"Knock, knock," Serena peeked in through the door. "How are you feeling?" She strolled into his spacious room and lay a few files upon the night stand beside his bed. "Kaiba are you all right?"

Serena was attired in a deep orange top and a chocolate coloured skirt, right beneath her sleeve she had thick bandages around her hand, for the lesion, which she was effortlessly recuperating from. Serena had forced Maria to take her vacation, promising her that she would aid Master Kaiba to full health.

Kaiba bitterly glanced up at Serena looked away, she grabbed her heart brooch, Kaiba looked up when he noticed a stunning gem upon her tanned hand.

"You're engaged to Bakura?" Kaiba asked resentfully, thinking of their time together days before.

"What are you now, gossip central?"

Kaiba indignantly looked down and cross his hands over his bare chest.

"I broke up with him," she said averting her gaze.

"Why?"

"Because I can't give him the love that I can give another," Serena whispered, her normally warm grey eyes, cool and frostily staring deeply into Kaiba's blue orbs. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"Why does it matter, you told me what was going on, I didn't believe you, now you want to torment me?" Kaiba asked irritated. Serena place her hand underneath his chin and turned his head to her.

"Do you know why I told you about Takara?" Serena asked staring him straight in the eye. Kaiba glared back at her awaiting her answer.

"You're a great person although most people don't know that, and most people who like you are only looking for your wealth and looks," she paused and breathed in a bit.

'My silence is a form of language from my heart that I wish you could understand.' 

"Seto Kaiba, I don't know when or how or even why I feel like this, but now that it's here I can't stop it from expanding," her face only inches away form his. "How can I ignore an emotion I've always wanted to experience, something I've waited my entire life for to come knocking on my door. I love you Seto Kaiba."

She leaned closer to him until her warm lips met his intense ones in a passionate kiss, Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to the warmth of his body, just figuring out that the love of his life had been the successful and gorgeous women behind him…


End file.
